


“Kingdom Hearts” Beauty reclaimed

by TechnovoreX



Series: Framed future [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fanfiction.net post, Fluff, Greek god au, More tags to be added, Vanitas and Xion are siblings.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: The son of Zeus Sora has commuted a crime and has been exiled. But what happens next isn’t what you’d expect.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Framed future [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To win Kairi’s heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/560725) by DreamsInMyHeart16. 



> I was interested by this fanfic. A shame it wasn’t finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of the sea’s requires retribution. And so Zeus shall deal it.

Poseidon was furious. Sora, the son of Zeus had kidnapped and imprisoned Poseidon’s daughter. The sea goddess Kairi. She had only escaped from the intervention of Sora’s niece. Namine, daughter of the goddess Athena and Sora’s half sister.

The enraged sea god went directly to his brother and demanded that he punish Sora. Relenting after realizing the mistake of his son he complied and went to proclaim his punishment.

And that’s where we are now.

Mount Olympus......

Sat on his throne was Zeus. King of all gods and god of the sky. On his knees before him was his youngest kin, Sora. 

Off to the side was his half sibling Athena and Hercules, Athena’s daughter Namine, The sea god Poseidon and his daughter Kairi. Even the sun god Helios and his son Roxas were present.

“My son Sora. You have committed a great crime. For seizing the goddess Kairi from her home of the Ocean and keeping her imprisoned in your home I’m my very kingdom. Due to the demands of my brother you are to be punished for your insolence. Do you have any words”.

Sora was silent and he continued to prostrate himself. Then without looking up he spoke “I do not. I know what I have done, and I am willing to heed to your word father. Tell me my punishment”.

The king of the gods would have gawked at his son out of surprise, but he kept a stern expression. “Is that so. Well since you took Kairi from her home, you shall be exiled to a barren island as long as I will it” Zeus declared.

Sora only nodded as he faced the marble floor. Off to the side the Sea god seemed satisfied while his daughter seemed to be content. His siblings accepted his fate while his niece Namine felt terrible for what she had done.

“When shall I leave father” Sora asked. Yet again Zeus was surprised you his youngest son’s attitude. The young blunt and cocky god he usually was, was now replaced with a humbled and understanding god. 

He wonders what has happened to warrant this new version of his son. “You shall leave at once. You can only bring the clothes you wear upon your back. Go now and obey my word” he proclaimed.

Sora nodded again “Yes father” his said. Standing up with his head hung low as he turned and walked away from the throne. Passing the other gods without sparring a glance. Disappearing from sight as he walked down the steps.

The king of the gods turned to his older brother “are you satisfied Poseidon?”. The sea god wore a smug grin “definitely. Thank you brother. I am most pleased”.

Kairi couldn’t help but feel a bit empathetic towards her ex-kidnapper. She knew he needed to be punished, but it wasn’t nice that her father was enjoying it as he is now.

“Come kairi. I want to see him live through his punishment” the sea god said, summoning a large pool of water so they could travel to the ocean quickly.

The young red headed goddess glanced back to see The young Flaxen haired goddess glance at her before turning away. She frowned at that and followed her father through the water.

On the other side of the portal she could already spot the young god already in a small boat sailing towards his new home. It was a large island, at least half a days voyage from the coast.

It was a ghastly island. Although it was a 4 hour walk from one end of the island to the other, it was all but pretty. The island itself could be considered dead.

The soil was barren, the plants either dead or rotting. Full of sharp rocks, unsmelted metals and a dark atmosphere surrounded the island. No mortal would live to survive on this island, so it was a fitting punishment for a god.

Kairi couldn’t help but feel pity for him now. She had to admit he was attractive, with his spiky hair that was brown like a chestnut, tanned skin like bronze and honey, his strong and lithe physique, and finally his blue eyes as clear and colourful as the sea she lived in.

It was a shame that his looks were waisted on a god like him. With the personality he had. But she though for too long since Sora had docked his boat on the sands of the island before venturing further into the black thicket.

She sighed before diving back into the waves. The only place where she could find peace and think to herself. She and the sea were connected on an emotional level, even more so than her father.

They why does she feel no malice towards Sora. Maybe it’s just her imagination, only time will tell.

On the island......

Sora went deeper and deeper. His feet stung from walking on pebbles and dirt, the air smell terrible from rot, and the atmosphere was overwhelming, feeling as if the island wanted to keep him away. But he treaded on, deeper into the forest of death.

He knew he had to come here, for he had a vision, or a prophesy. It’s either or. It told him he had to accept his punishment, in return he shall receive power and pleasure. There was another part but it wasn’t clear.

Eventually he came upon some sort of ritualistic area. The floor and 13 odd pillars were made out of simple stone. There were some cracks, slots and some rubble, but it looked function.

“I wonder why it told me to come here?” Sora questioned, walking into the centre. “Because fortunately. You have both good fortune and luck on your side” a voice rang out. 

Sora slowly turned to see a tall man. Gods were much larger than the average person, but this man’s size was more comparable to a beast if anything. He was larger than his father, who was at least above 8ft in height.

The man walked forward. He had violet eyes that shone like amethysts, black hair as dark as a crow, and skin as clear as a statue. He looked more like a god than Sora did.

He eventually stood in front of Sora, showing off how much he towered over the brunette god. Suddenly he knelt down and bowed before Sora, his right hand above his heart.

“I’ve been preparing for your arrival my lord. I’ve been waiting for this moment”. He stared at him, cerulean blue into piercing violet.

“I am Krycx. A child born from the titan Chronos and a human woman, Zeus’s half brother. In essence I am your uncle” he explained, as he stood up. Sora stared at him suspiciously.

“Why are you here?” Sora inquired. Krycx chuckled “you see I am in cahoots with the fates. They foretold the rise of a powerful god. One born of Zeus that desires the maiden of the sea”.

Sora thought about that. It does apply to him, he is a son of Zeus that lusted after the sea goddess Kairi. He turned to his uncle “what else is there” he asked.

Krycx smirked and walked up to a withering tree, cradling a dead leaf in his palm “He will become a king on his own accord. To bring life to where it has been lacking, to create the epitome of beauty and arts” the Black haired Demi-god said.

Sora looked at him confused “Sorry to say this but arts aren’t my specialty”. Krycx shook his head “No indeed. But once you begin to cultivate this island, I shall bring people and animals here” he informed. 

Sora nodded and looked around, the stone pillars looking very eerie “and what of all this stone and metal?”. Krycx turned and walked towards a pillar. He pulled out a cloth and wiped a stone, revealing marble under.

“Years of neglect has turned all this marble, silver and gold dull and dirty. All you need to do is be the pillar that supports this island” Krycx said, it was almost poetic.

“Is that it?” Sora questioned. Krycx shrugged “Pretty much. The fates are always vague when it comes to prophecies, but other than that they’re charming old ladies” he said, a caring tone in his voice.

He turned to face the young god. “So. Do you accept” he asked, offering his hand to him. Sora looked at it suspiciously, he tentatively reach out and grabbed it “deal” Sora confirmed. 

Krycx smiled “then let’s not waste our precious time”.


	2. The new island.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did such a beautiful place come from?

2 seasons later.....

It’s the start of a beautiful summer. The sun is shining, the ocean is clear, and flowers are on full bloom. Human cities bustled with business, preparing for upcoming festivals.

The gods found it entertaining watching what a humans every day life is like. Currently Kairi the sea goddess was seated on a few rocks off the coast of Athens.

But as she watched the mortals do their everyday ordeals, her thoughts couldn’t help but drift to a certain god. Her mind could still recall the look on his face when he was exiled from mount Olympus by his father.

She couldn’t put her finger on it but she thought he looked anxious or expecting of something, she just couldn’t tell what. Speaking of which she remembered it has been at least 5 or 6 since months since he’s taken residence of that island.

From a distance it was ghastly and torture to live on. Who knows what the island has done to that handsome god. And this is when Kairi’s cheeks heat up.

Her body betrayed her. Every time her mind drifted off to Sora, she would start to blush. Even though he abducted her she thought he was handsome. He was cruel at first when he took her from her home, but he constantly cared for her after.

He brought her so many things to please her. Food, wine, art, he brought so many things to keep her sated while he kept her prisoner.

Of course what he did was unacceptable, but at least he desired no true ill intentions, he only wanted to share his love with her. If only she could give it back.

Getting bored kairi decided to pay the island Sora was on a visit. She jumped off of her rocks and dove under the waves. She swam through the ocean with grace, passing by some coral reefs and some school of fish.

But she noticed something off in the distance. Kairi resurfaced and looked around. She was confused, she searched around for a dark island with a dark aura, but she saw nothing.

The only thing she could see was an island that looked to be glowing. Deciding to investigate she dove back under and swam towards the island. Once she resurfaced she couldn’t believe her eyes.

Upon closer inspection the ‘glowing’ was actually marble buildings. The pale stone polished into a reflective surface. It was amazing, it looked beautiful to the sea goddess.

Not only were the marble buildings built wonderfully, but she could see that they were covered in gold as well. Not even mount Olympus looked this beautiful. She was so entranced with the sight, Kairi didn’t realize she left the waters and walked onto the beach.

The sand was pale yet velvet soft, the feeling great in between her toes. She walked further in. The trees were as green as could be, the flora were bright and vibrant, and various fountains and aqua ducts flowed with crystal clear waters.

Her feet eventually touched sandstone as she ventured further. Various benches, pillars and small constructs surrounded this beautiful island. Kairi wondered who or what lived in such a amazing and luxurious place.

Each building looked like a roofed temple. Vines of gold climbed up the columns, mazes of gold and silver decorated each of its walls. She was in complete awe.

There were some huge statues of what she assumed were warriors donning armor. She thought the statues were wonderfully made, as if a man poured their very life into them. Their work would even make Hephaestus envious of their craftsmanship 

The statues were so well done. It was almost as if they would come to life at any time. Granted a stone sculpture almost the size of a 20 foot column moving around would be a sight to see.

But as the red haired sea goddess was admiring the scenery, she didn’t notice a woman approaching her. “Excuse me” a voice said. Kairi startled and spun around, only to face a beautiful young woman.

She had nape length silver hair, porcelain pale skin and eyes a mix up blue and turquoise. She was wearing a white toga with a golden trim and a gold sash around her waist. while a cloth was draped over her left shoulder. On her head was some golden chains and a sapphire on her forehead. 

What Kairi had just notice was the lady’s size. Gods and Demi-gods we’re taller than the average human, around 6 to 10 feet in height. Kairi was on the shorter side being around 6'5", But the lady looked to be a couple inches taller.

Remembering where she was, kairi started to internally panic. She was technically trespassing. “Oh! Uh... greetings” she forced out, red from embarrassment.

The girl bowed “greetings. What brings you here to the Oath Sanctuary” the girl asked. Kairi shot the girl a look, what an odd name for this place. Kairi quickly apologized “I’m so sorry. I just saw this place and couldn’t help getting a closer look”.

The girl giggled into her hand, it was so graceful “no worries. But fare warning, our king does not like intruders upon his island” she warned. Kairi gulped but she remembered, she’s the daughter of Poseidon, she has some sort of immunity.

“But I have to wonder. Why would the sea goddess Kairi come all the way out here?” The lady asked. Kairi was surprised, how did she know? “H-how did you know who I was?” She asked.

The lady smiled “hair as red as yours paired with a perfect body and a beautiful face isn’t that hard to figure out my goddess”. Kairi blushed and looked away bashfully.

The lady bowed again “it’s been an honor to meet you. my name is Kami, I’m a resident of this island”. Kairi looked back and smiled at her “likewise. It’s nice to meet you as well”.

Suddenly trumpets blared out. Kami’s eyes widened and she whirled around to face the young goddess “I’m terribly sorry but you must leave my goddess. My king is about to take his usual stroll and as I said, he does not fare well with intruders” she said with urgency.

Quickly Kami lead Kairi back to the beach where the young goddess dove into the waves before re-emerging a good ways away. She turned around just as something large passed by the garden she was just in.

She saw Kami wave at her before jogging back and disappearing into the island. Kairi was happy she met such a nice woman, albeit only for a few minutes. But for some reason she already missed the feeling of being in the island.

She didn’t know why, but the island felt so comfortable and reassuring. As if she was meant to be there. She shook her head of the thought and dove back under the waters, trying to clear her head.

Back on Oath Sanctuary.......

Standing in the garden was a giant man. Covered from head to toe in gold and crimson armor. It was polished until it seemed like he was glowing.

He had round shoulder pieces, horns that resemble a crown, a black featureless face, sharp curved metal boots, long red ropes hanging from his shoulders that resembled a cape, multiple layers of plates of armor, and a knee length waist cape.

He was the ruler of this island and it’s people. The one who started it, all those months ago. But he was currently miffed by the fact that there was an intruder on his island.

He gently caressed a chrysanthemum flower before turning around to face Kami. The young woman was indeed tall, but her king stood taller than the statues. Behind the silver haired girl were other residents of the island.

Each wore a white toga, some wore a gold sash, and they all wore some sort of gold accessory, like a bracelet, necklace or head piece.

Kami had her head down as she stood before her king “I know you talked to them” he started. He walked closer to her, casting an intimidating shadow “who walked upon my island?” He demanded.

She faced her king “It was the sea goddess Kairi” Kami admitted. The others began to murmur as their king stood straight and held his arms behind his back. He scoffed then turned back around.

“Is that so. Well if she or any god for that matter were to come onto my home, they are to be brought to me” he commanded. They all bowed “yes my king” they all replied. He nodded “you are dismissed”.

They bowed again before going their separate ways to do their daily tasks. The king continued to admire the flowers. He reached out and plucked a chrysanthemum. He twirled it in between his fingers.

“Ah. What a pretty and elegant flower” he held it in his palm before crushing it, slowly tilting his palm to let it pour out of his hand before turning and walking out of the garden “it sickens me to my stomach” he muttered bitterly.

In the ocean......

Kairi was laying on her back on the sea bed. Her red hair and her white toga floated in the water like smoke. After Sora’s punishment, her father Poseidon gifted her a new white toga that beautifully faded into a translucent blue.

She loved it. But as she laid there with her eyes closed, she felt a familiar presence nearby. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the shore. She got up and swam over, being careful not to be seen by any mortals.

Once she breached through the water she spotted a familiar meek flaxen haired girl. She swam over until she could walk onto the beach, only then did the younger blonde approached.

“Oh hi Naminé” Kairi greeted, happy to see the daughter of Athena. She smiled and nodded back, Naminé was always the silent type. In addition she was in the same boat as Kairi.

She too was unfortunately on the smaller side. She was only 6'1", her frame was thin, her toga loose on her. But her light blond hair, light crystal blue eyes and the golden chains connecting to a star on her head made her very beautiful.

“What brings you here?” Kairi asked, as she looked the shorter god up and down. Naminè being a goddess of arts always carried around a satchel full of blank scrolls and quills to draw on.

“Well I wanted to talk to you about Sora’s exile”. Kairi blinked, surprised about the topic itself. But she nodded to let Naminé continue “I kept looking down from mount Olympus for the past couple months. At first I didn’t notice it, but slowly the island he was exiled to began to change”.

Kairi quirked a brow at her, prompting the art goddess to continue. “The dark gloomy island slowly blossomed into a beautiful sanctuary. I couldn’t believe it” she finished.

Kairi’s eyes widened “i was right. That island was the one Sora was banished to. But if it was, where was he?” She thought. But she looked to her companion to see her staring at her expectingly with huge eyes.

Kairi thought it was both cute and scary at the same time. “You went to the island right?!” Naminè suddenly asked. Kairi blinked, surprised by the sudden outburst “yeah... why do you ask?”.

The blonde smiled and leaned closer to Kairi, forcing the sea goddess to lean back “what’s it like over there?” she asked. Kairi was shocked by the art goddess’s curiosity, but she smiled as she reminisced about the few minutes she had on that island.

“It was amazing. I was only walking around the garden, but their architecture and statues are magnificent. Even your mother or even Hephaestus would be jealous” Kairi boldly claimed. 

But Naminé wasn’t deterred by the praising of the island. In fact it spurred her on even more. “Really! I would love to visit it” she cheered. 

Kairi giggled at the shy girls excitement, “maybe tomorrow. One of the islands inhabitants had to force me to leave because of the islands king. She said he doesn’t like intruders” she said.

Naminè nodded at that “maybe we can go afternoon, their king must be busy at that time” she suggested. Kairi smiled “that’s brilliant. You are indeed the daughter of Athena” Kairi said.

Naminé blushed at the notion, turning her head away. “We’ll meet up here tomorrow. I can use my fathers water portals to bring you to the island. See you Namine” Kairi said before running back into the water.

She swam out before diving and disappearing from sight. Naminé smiled and scurried off back to her home. The art goddess hopped around as she couldn’t contain her excitement for tomorrow.

The next day.......

As planned Naminé was waiting by the beach, being careful not to be spotted by any mortals. As she turned to the waters a familiar head of red hair breached through the water, startling the art goddess and making her fall onto her butt.

Kairi saw this “Sorry Naminé” she apologized. The blonde stood up and rubbed her sore behind “its alright. I’m ready” she said in a peppy tone.

Kairi smiled back and summoned a portal of water. The ocean water bubble violently before a pillar of water shot up and curved around. Now a rushing arch of water the portal began to form revealing the beach of the island.

Kairi nodded her head towards it. Naminè smiled and followed the sea goddess through. Then Kairi felt the familiar and satisfying feeling of the islands sand.

Naminé must have felt the same because she was stepping about and wiggling her toes “oh wow. The sand feels so soft, like a cloud” she whispered in awe. 

The sea goddess smiled as the art goddess happily trotted around the beach. But she remembered what they came here for. “Let’s go Naminé. You wanted to see the garden. Right?” She questioned.

Naminé turned to her “yeah. Let’s go” she said happily. They both walked up the stairs leading to the garden. Once Naminé could spot the first building, her eyes widened and shone.

“Wow” she uttered in awe. She slowly moved around, repeatedly turning around to get a look at all of her surroundings. Kairi chuckled at the younger gods enthusiasm.

They walked further into the garden. Namine saw the giant statues, “wow! You weren’t bluffing, Hephaestus and my mother would be jealous” she admitted, walking up close to one of the statues.

But a voice startled the 2 goddesses, “I didn’t expect you to return with company”. They turned around to see kami approaching them. Kairi smiled while namine wore a ‘we got caught’ look.

The taller silver haired woman bowed down to the goddesses, “I greet you today goddess Kairi and goddess Naminé. Welcome to the Holy Sanctuary” she greeted. 

Naminé looked at the older goddess in surprise. Kairi just gave her a nonchalant look. She looked back to the taller woman ,“it’s great to see you again Kami” she greeted.

Kami smiled, “Likewise my goddess. Unfortunately now is not the time to dawdle” she said sadly. The 2 goddesses got concerned, “what’s wrong?” Naminé asked.

Kami looked between the 2, “my king knew about your visit, goddess Kairi. He has commanded everyone on the island to bring anyone who visits to his throne immediately” she informed.

The goddesses looked to each other “Are you going to bring us to him?” Kairi asked. Kami shook her head, the goddesses sighed in relief, “I won’t be bringing you. He will” she said.

Suddenly they were shrouded in a shadow, an unpleasant chill running up their spines. Kairi and Naminé slowly turned around, only to see white. Then they slowly looked up and their eyes widened.

Standing behind them was a humongous man with medium blue hair and wearing a white toga that faded into a deep blue at the bottom. It was slung over his left shoulder and a golden medallion with the symbol of a wave was engraved in it.

He wore wide golden bracelets with runes engraved, and a golden head band. He was easily the tallest man they’ve ever seen. He stood around 11'8", towering over the goddesses.

They turned to Kami with a look of betrayal. The silverette just smiled wholeheartedly, “Atlas. Could you please escort them to our king” she asked. He nodded and placed his hands on Kairi and Naminé’s backs, prompting them to walk forward.

They started walking out of the garden and further into the island. Both goddesses wore dire expression, currently regretting for being so careless on someone’s island.

But another thought came to mind. The man’s name was Atlas, like the Titan that held up the sky. But it couldn’t be possible, the titans were beings of gigantic stature and physical strength.

But comparing this man to a titan was an overstatement. Regardless he was ginormous. Suddenly he spoke, “I only share the name. I bare no relation to the Titan” he corrected.

Kairi and Naminé could only nod as they continued further. The plants and flora became more sparse as they went forth. Instead large circular meeting places and larger more detail buildings began to cover the island.

Then they were before a large staircase that lead to a massive temple with clear pillars lined with gold. The goddesses stared at it in awe and admiration. But they were cut short, “stop gawking. My king is waiting” he growled.

The gulped and walked up the stairs. When they were inside they were shocked by how empty and plain it was. Some murals depicting stories of the gods and some plants and fires to light the room up. But other than that it was practically empty.

They crossed the room, coming up to a large door of silver and gold. From top to bottom it was forged into the shape of the heavens, the sea, and finally the underworld. Plus it was a very large door, going at 27 feet tall and 17 feet wide.

As Kairi and Naminé were wondering how the doors were going to be opened when there was no one around them, Atlas pushed them aside and raised his right arm.

His eyes glowed light blue as water form at his feet before traveling up his body. It could around his chest before traveling down his arm and touching the door.

With loud clicks and turns the doors unlock and slowly swung open. “C’mon. Let’s go” Atlas said coldly. The goddesses relented and followed him. Behind those doors was a circular open room surrounded in marble pillars (like KH3 Olympus).

But at the far end was a large marble throne. And seated in it was a true giant. It was the king, in his gold and crimson armor. He was seated in an upright position, gripping the arms of his throne loosely.

They stopped in front of him, with atlas dropping to his knee and bowing before his king, “greeting my king. I have brought the sea goddess Kairi and the art goddess Naminé to you”. The king nodded and waved his hand.

Atlas stood up and turned, leaving the goddesses and his king alone. Kairi and Naminé turned back around after watching Atlas leave. Now they were face to face with the aforementioned king.

Just as Kairi was about to talk, the lumbering king spoke, “answer me this. Why would the goddess of the sea, Kairi, and the goddess of art, Naminé, walk onto my island without my consent” he demanded, his voice loud, deep and booming.

The goddesses gulped and shuddered beneath his presence. They may be the daughters of gods, but they felt so tiny before him. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself” he said, leaning forward from his throne.

The timid Naminé hid herself behind Kairi. The red head looked back at the flaxen haired lady with concern. But she ground herself and looked back at the king.

“We apologize. We saw the island and were entranced by your garden and architecture” Kairi explained. The king seemingly relaxed, as he sat back into his throne. “Is that so. Well I’m happy that you enjoy my island”.

The goddesses sighed, “but that doesn’t mean you shall not be punished” he said. They stiffened and stared at his in shock. “You both came on to my island against my will. Do you think just because you are children of gods that you shall be exempt?” he said bitterly.

They both shook their heads. He scoffed, “good. Then you should know you are to be punished”. The goddesses gasped, Naminé was as stiff as a column. Kairi worried for the art goddess, less for herself.

Thinking quickly she blurted out, “Don’t punish Naminé. I’m the one who brought her here, I’m the one at fault” she confessed. Naminé stared at Kairi in disbelief, absolute shock.

The king let go of one of the arm of his throne to rest his cheek in his palm. He chuckled “alright then. Then the goddess Kairi shall receive a punishment worth 2 people” he proclaimed.

“That isn’t fair!” Naminé exclaimed. The king turned to her then pushed himself out of his throne. The girls both backed away in fear as he stood to his 25 ft height, easily towering Atlas and especially the 2 goddesses.

He slowly walked forward, the ropes from his shoulders swaying around, “who are you to tell me what’s fair and what isn’t” he growled. Kairi could see Naminé shake and shrivel from his voice.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Naminé by her waist. She screamed as the king lifted her up so that she was level with his head. The Art goddess pushed and tugged at the kings fingers, trying her hardest to free herself with her thin arms.

“Let me go!” She cried, tears catching on her lashes. He tightened his grip and she let out a pained howl. “You do not command me! I am the king of this island, and you are nothing but an invader to me!” He roared.

Namine sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain. Her chest hurt from her rugged breathing and her resisting slowly ceased. “Stop it you’re hurting her!” Kairi pleaded.

The king glanced at her before relaxing his fist a little, relieving Naminé of the crushing pressure. She choked before proceeding to insistingly push against his fingers.

The king knelt down while still holding onto the art goddess, “well, what are you going to do” he mocked. Kairi gulped and a bead of sweat trailed down her brow, “I-I’ll do what ever. Please just release her”.

The king gave out a low chuckle, “so if I requested that you would lay with me, you would?” He questioned. Kairi felt her heart stop and her body freeze up. She cherished her purity, to put it on the line was extreme for her.

She looked to the flaxen haired goddess. She was panting heavily, her hair was disheveled, her face flushed, and her left arm pressed against her side painfully. She gulped then nodded, “yes. If it what you desire” she said shakily, grabbing the front of her toga and hiking it up to reveal her supple legs.

Naminé stared in disbelief at the sea goddess. A fresh wave of tears pouring out, “Kairi stop! You don’t have to do that for me” she cried, trying to pry the fingers wrapped around her again. The art goddess knew that Kairi’s virginity was what she treasured greatly, to offer it was blasphemous.

The king was silent, just staring at the red haired sea goddess. She was whimpering, her body trembling as she gripped the fabric of her toga tightly. Fresh tears threatened to spill out, but she held it in with sheer will power.

He gave out a low chuckled before it evolved into a hearty laugh, the king clutches his head with his free hand, “Ha! Ha! Ha! To think the sea goddess Kairi would actually offer herself to me, I must be hallucinating” he bellowed.

He finally let go of Naminè, letting her drop to the marble floor. The king stumbled backwards and fell into his throne, still laughing. “I have to congratulate you on you courage Kairi. You genuinely surprised me with your boldness”.

The goddesses just stared at him as he started to calm down, “I change my mind. You won’t be punished” she said. The goddesses beamed at that, “really?!” Namine exclaimed.

The king chuckled, “yes indeed. but if you want to visit again, at least send a message before hand. I don’t like unwanted guests on my island” he said.

They girls stared at him. He basically said they could visit again. They just nodded, “good. You understand. Now leave my island!” he demanded. The goddesses jumped at his tone, quickly speed walking towards the door.

As they were about to leave through the door, the king spoke up. “Oh before I forget. You may come to this island 3 days per month. Remember to send a messenger if you wish to visit” he informed.

They nodded and left. The king slumped into his throne, he propped his head against his fist and leaned to his right. “I’m going to enjoy what comes next, ‘dearest’ Kairi”.

To be continued......


	3. Heaven on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t write about their entire stay. Only how enjoyable the 1st day was.
> 
> Please comment.

The next day.....

The goddess Kairi, heeding the words of the king had sent a water spirit in advance to relay her message. Kami had gone to the docks where a water spirit waited.

The water spirit was a girl called Yuna. She had short brown hair with long hair tied up, and she had Heterochromia. One eye was blue and the other was green.

“Greetings. I have come with a message from the sea goddess Kairi” she greeted formally. Kami nodded, “she has asked that the goddess Naminé and herself be allowed to visit this island. If your king allows it” Yuna said.

“Understood. We’ve awaited for this message. Please tell your goddess that our king allows it, and shall be awaiting for their arrival tomorrow morning” Kami explained.

Yuna bowed again “I shall inform my goddess. Have a nice day” she said before disappearing into the water. Kami watched her leaves before turning her head slightly towards a couple of large trees.

“You can’t sneak up on me like you think you can anymore Kairo” she said. Walking out from behind the trees was a tall man. Around a foot taller than Kami.

He had cerulean blue eyes and medium length brown hair in a bob style, a section of his hair was a auburn red, and his hair was combed to the left with bangs framing his face.

He wore a white v-neck tunic with golden trims, a golden necklace of a star, gold rings, gold bead bracelets, a golden waistband, and a golden wreath crown.

He smiled and walked closer to each other, going into a loving embrace. “How’s my lovely bride to be doing?” He asked. She giggled, “quite fine. How’s my soon to be husband doing?” She asked.

Kairo chuckled “very good”. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They kissed for a solid minute before separating, “why don’t we spend some time together” he suggested.

Kami giggled again, “I’d love too. But we have to prepare for the arrival of goddess Kairi and Naminé tomorrow morning” she said. Kairo pouted and walked around Kami, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

“But you can still see me later. Can’t you?” he murmured into her hair. She sighed and reached up, cupping his cheek and rubbing it affectionately.

“Yes my love. But we must heed the words of our king first” she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before walking off. He chuckled and faced the sea, “this will be interesting” he said before walking off as well.

The next morning......

As she wanted, Kairi and Naminé came through a water portal by the main entrance/dock. When they arrived they were greeted by Kami, Kairo, and a few others.

They all bowed, “greetings goddess Kairi and goddess Naminé. We bid thee welcome to our island”. They all rose and everyone other than Kami stood in a single file line.

“Please follow me. I’ll be showing you to the rooms you shall stay in” The Silverette said, motioning for the goddesses to follow. They both nodded and followed Kami, passing by the line of the taller island inhabitants.

As they remembered, the path they were walking on was made of smooth marble tiles. Not smooth enough to make someone slip, but smooth enough to make sure walking isn’t painful.

Eventually they came to a large intersection. Before them were 7 different paths, each leading somewhere on the island.

Kami turned around, “I’ll be guiding the goddess Kairi to her room. My friend shall shuttle goddess Naminé to hers” she said. 

Suddenly in a swirl of silver light a young man appeared. He was thin and not that muscular, he was also kinda short, coming around 5'3" in height. 

He was wearing a simple white toga that looked to loose and big, with no accessories. But he had beautiful light blue eyes and borderline white, pale blonde hair. He kinda looked like Naminé.

“This is Qarexus, but you can call him Q. He is very quiet and very kind, he shall be serving you goddess Naminé” Kami explained. Qarexus bowed before them before turning and holding his arms out in a “you first” motion.

Kairi and Naminé looked to each other before the art goddess stepped forward and followed Qarexus down one of the paths.

“Let me show you to your room” Kami immediately said, pulling the goddess out of her revere. She nodded and followed the lady down another path. Upon walking further, Kairi realized they were getting closer to the sea.

As they were about to approach the beach, Kami made a sharp turn and walked on the path that was alongside the beach.

She followed Kami until they came upon a large roofed temple style building. But its design was different. The stone was a more blueish in color, the gold detail was still present but it was more a curled design. And the roof was a wave like detail.

It was like an homage to the sea. To her home. Kairi felt a sudden wave of comfort roll over her. She didn’t know why, but it was if the building was the sea itself.

Kairi followed Kami inside, and what she saw blew her mind. The walls were covered in murals made from colorful tiles that envisioned the sea itself. It recreated the seabed, coral reefs and other kinds of life in the sea.

The tiles were so small that they could recreate the smallest of details. There were some torches to light up the room, but their were actually shells and coral as decorations.

On the other was a canopy bed with deep blue drapes, a golden frame, and soft blue pillows and covers. But what was even more surprising was the huge pool of water in the center of the room.

It was around the bed as well, turning the bed and the area it was on a small island. “I hope this room is too your liking. We have no knowledge of where you sleep, so we constructed a bed and a pool. And do not fret, the bed is enchanted to stay dry and warm” Kami explained.

Kairi was just in awe. They had prepared it just for her, everything inside and out was an homage to her home. The sea goddess felt so at home here. She walk forward and dipped her toe into the water.

Just from the minute contact she could tell it was sea water, and that it was pleasantly warm. Not temperature wise, but the feeling was nice. She dipped her foot further in until she eventually was completely submerged.

She rose from the water and flipped her hair. But she jumped when she heard a giggle behind her. She forgot, that she wasn’t alone. She turned around to see Kami grinning slyly at her.

“It seems that my goddess enjoys is very much. I won’t bother you further, but if you need anything just pour your magic into that lamp over there” kami said, pointing to her left before bowing then leaving.

Kairi curiously turned her head to see a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb. She had to remember that for later. But for now she wanted to relax.

She sighed before laying down on her back and sinking into the pool. The bottom was made out of some sort of firm yet malleable material, so it was nice to lay on. But as she laid on the floor, she opened her eyes and saw something odd.

She swam up to get a better look at the ceiling. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw a clear painting on the ceiling. Portrayed in a beautiful mural was herself. 

Her eyes were closed and she had a calm expression. She had her hands clasped together, as her hair and toga were floating around like smoke. It was so accurate, she thought it was a reflection.

But Kairi was brought out of her trance when her stomach rumbled. She looked down and placed a hand on her belly. Contrary to belief, gods do need to eat. they are immortal, but they need the nutrients to keep their body in shape.

She pushed herself out of the pool and walked over to the lamp. “Okay. Just pour some magic into it” she told herself. She raised her hand and allowed water to collect at her hand then surround the inner gem.

It glowed a vibrant blue before dying down. Now Kairi was confused, what was supposed to happen and what was she supposed to do. But as she was contemplating Kami returned with someone else, with a moving table in tow.

They stopped and bowed before her, “greetings my goddess. I have brought your meal at your request” she said. Now Kairi was really confused, “but I didn’t do anything?”. 

The both of them stood up, “the lamp reads your magic and tells us what you desire” Kami explained. Kairi nodded in understanding. Kami’s companion snapped his fingers.

A chair appeared and the table moved around and settle down. Kairi’s eyes widened, before her was an ensemble of various dishes. She could pick out the cheeses, fruits, vegetables, fish, bread, and cook meats.

The presentation was fantastic. The light from the torches made them look more things to paint than to eat. “Please enjoy my goddess. Just use the lamp when you’re done” Kami said.

Kairi nodded and took her seat. Kami and her companion turned and left. Kairi feeing quite famished went to earring immediately. When she ate the meat, her eyes blew open.

“It’s so delicious” she cooed. She then went onto the other options, and began to list everything off. “The cheese is so fragrant, the bread is soft and fresh, the fruit is so tart and juicy, and the fish is so succulent”.

She continue to eat, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. But then she remembered, “I wonder how Naminé is doing?” Kairi questioned.

A couple minutes ago.....

Naminè’s POV

The art goddess was following the young man down one of the smooth marble paths.

Qarexus meekly looked back “Just up ahead is where you’ll be staying my goddess” he said. Naminé smiled.

He was smaller and thinner than the art goddess. But she couldn’t help but think of him as adorable from his shyness. He met her gaze and felt a new wave of nervousness.

He quickly turned away as they continued down the path. “H-here we are m-my goddess” he said, stumbling over his words. He moved to the side, allowing Naminé to see when she shall rest.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her expression was one of pure, complete admiration. The building was white in color, with a few accents of gold.

But the highlight of the building were the bright vibrant colors. Creeping up the columns like grape vines, were colored ropes of metal wire with a gradient effect.

Each rope started as one color, then slowly became another as it climbed upwards. The roof wasn’t normal, it was made of colored tiles that glowed brightly in the sun.

The building also had glass, but it wasn’t ordinary. Each pane of glass looked to be already broken, seeing cracks along the surface.

But once Naminé got closer, she realized that the cracks were intentional, because a rainbows array of colors were strewn about the glass. The cracks were only there to separate the colors.

The flaxen haired goddess followed Qarexus inside, only to be enamored once again by the interior. On the other side was a canopy bed with soft white pillows and coverlet, a golden frame, and the drapes were made of a near see through rainbow colored material. Golden ropes around its edges.

But other than that, everything else was bare. The walls and ceilings were devoid of any color, only being stark white. The floor did have silver tiles that made a mural of Namine herself.

It was a side profile, her eyes were closed and her hands were wrapped around a brush. The goddess herself thought it was very beautiful and outside of her skill.

She walked further in and realized 8 empty pedestals were present, 4 on either sides and square in shape. She wondered why it was so plain and barren.

She turned to Qarexus, her face portraying confusion and slight disappointment. He giggled at her cute expression.

“Don’t fret my goddess. We knew you that you couldn’t be without art in your life”. He dropped his head and took a deep breath. At that moment Naminé’s breath stopped.

Suddenly he began to grown. His once thin, lithe figure began to grow sinew and muscle. His hair also began to float before congregating into spikes.

In the end he grew an extra foot and was double the man he was. His toga was now tighter, what was almost ankle level, was now above his knee.

He looked up and opened his eyes. They looked sharper, like they could pierce through bronze armor. He then lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly in he middle of the room, just below the murals head, a mountain of materials formed. Naminé jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance.

But she got curious and approached the mountain. She gasped when she realized what it was made of. There were stacks of papyrus and scrolls, bundles of quills and brushes, blocks of grey clay, spindles and looms with fabric laying beside, and to top it all of.

A plethora of pots filled to the brim with colored liquids. She went closer to the pots and gently sniffed the contents. She perked up, Naminé was right, it was paint.

She was so surprised and thrilled by the presence of all these art supplies. She continuously circled around the art supplies, checking each and every one.

They papyrus was so thin and strong, the clay was soft, as well as the brushes. But she stopped in her tracks when she heard a sound behind her.

Naminé spun around to see Qarexus chuckling behind his hand, clearly failing to hold in his laughter. The art goddess flushed red and held up her satchel to cover her face.

Qarexus stoped chuckling “heh, heh. I see that our gift is to your liking. Well if you need anything just pour some magic into that lamp over there” he said, pointing to the side.

Namine turned her head and looked over to a white table. There was a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb.

She looked back to Qarexus. He smiled then bowed “have a good day my goddess” he said, before turning and leaving Naminé to her lonesome.

She just stared at the doorway after he left. Immediately her mind began to churn, too many ideas that she could create with these materials.

But she hasn’t done sculpting in a while. The traditional way to create a statue is to chisel it from a block of stone, but just from touching it, Naminé could tell the clay was special.

She glanced over to one of the pedestals, “maybe that’s why those are there” she thought. She nodded to herself and picked up 4 blocks of clay, each were about 5 inches wide, 4 tall, and 7 long.

She walked over to one of the pedestals and set the clay down beside her. Once she thought of something to sculpt she he immediately got to work.

Naminé separates the clay and began to mold the feet. She pressed her thumb in, to get the exact proportions. But she discovered something amazing.

The clay was soft and easily malleable, but when she was contempt with her work, it hardened into stone. The art goddess was so intrigued by this special clay, that she continued her work.

After a few hours of sculpting she finally finished. Naminé wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm, completely disregarding the clay that transferred from her clay caked arms.

But not a stain on her pure white toga.

Her work came out magnificent. She had decided to sculpt the daughter of Ártemis, goddess of the hunt. Her name was Olette, she’s 6'3" and has brown hair and emerald green eyes.

They’re good friends, so her mind drifted off to her. And after her sculpture hardened, she realized how life like it was.

Naminé has sculpted it perfectly, as if the goddess herself was standing before her. She got everything right, her eyes, her frame, and her natural beauty.

The art goddess had sculpted her looking down with a relaxed smile, holding a small bird in her palms. She was proud of her work, she had never, ever sculpted something so great.

Maybe even her mother would be proud.

“Wow. That’s amazing” a voice sprang out. Naminé jumped and whirled around to see Qarexus leaning against the entranceway with his arms crossed.

He smirked at the art goddess before pushing himself off the wall and bowing, “I’ve come to inform you that all dinners are held together” he said.

Naminé stood up, but hid her dirty hands behind her back. She was embarrassed getting caught covered in clay.

Her assigned servant just chuckled, “it starts in an hour. I just wanted to warn you beforehand”. he turned around! “I’ll be back in a few to chaperone you to dinner” he said, walking out of the room.

The art goddess sighed, but flinched at his tone “by the way. You have clay on your forehead” he reminded, leaving for real this time.

She quickly touched her forehead before running to a nearby mirror. Her eyes widened at the grey clay smeared on her forehead and cheeks. 

Her whole face reddened. She dashed towards a basin full of water and hastily washed her hands before going on to her face.

Once she was clean and back to her porcelain beauty, she realized what he had said earlier. She might have to dine with their king and the other inhabitants of the island. 

And if her memory doesn’t fail her, there should be people taller than her and Kairi. Naminé didn’t know how to feel about that. The island was very comforting and she hadn’t had this much fun in a while.

But on the other hand, the art goddess was very shy and seclusive towards the other gods. She didn’t fare any better since these mortals seemed more like gods than she did.

But she snapped out of her revere when she heard foot steps approaching. She straightened out her toga and folded her hands on her lap. 

Naminé turned around expecting Qarexus, but to her surprise Qarexus as well as Kairi and her attendant Kami were standing in the doorway.

“Hey Naminé. Kami was leading me to dinner when I realized that I hadn’t seen you this afternoon. We saw Qarexus and decided we could walk together” The sea goddess said.

The art goddess nodded and smiled at her senior. Now they were both following their taller servants to dinner. Since they would be walking for a bit, they decided to have some small talk.

“So how’s your room?” Kairi asked. The Flaxen haired goddess beamed, “oh it’s amazing. They gave me so many supplies to work with. I even made a sculpture of Olette” she said.

The red head raised a brow, “you chiseled a sculpture of Olette?” She questioned. Naminé shook her head “oh no. That would’ve taken forever. They gave me special clay to work with”.

The sea goddess oh’d and nodded. “So. What about your room?” Naminé asked back. Kairi smiled at that, “it was beautiful. The marble was blue, and they even had a pool of real sea water inside”.

“Really? They’ve must have prepared there buildings specifically for us” The art goddess concluded. Kairi nodded at that. At that moment they came to a much larger white building. The entrance was on the long side.

They all entered to see rows of tables filled to the brim with food and drinks. And every spot was filled by an inhabitant of the island. 

The goddesses wondered where they would sit. “Oh don’t worry. We have a reserved table for our guests” she explained, moving her arm in a ‘this way’ motion.

The goddesses quickly looked at each other before following Kami around the tables. As they walked by, they heard the murmuring of the inhabitants.

Kairi took a quick glance. She saw adults, young adolescents, some elders, and even some children engaged in some conversations as they ate.

Kami eventually lead them to a long table that faced the others, only chairs on one side. She circled around it and pulled out 2 chairs right beside each other, presumably for both of the goddesses.

They took that as an invitation and walked over. They sat down, with Kami and Qarexus pushing their chairs further into the table.

Kami then snapped her fingers. 10 new inhabitants came out from a door off to the side, each bearing 2 trays on either hand, so 20 dishes in total.

Each of them placed 10 of the trays in front of Kairi and Naminé respectively before bowing and leaving. “I hope dinner is to you liking” Kami said. She and Qarexus bowed before leaving as well.

Both goddesses watched them leaves before looking at their dinner. They both had 10 dishes, each mirroring what the other goddess had.

Kairi inspected closer to see small little signs placed near the edge of the tray. “Probably what each dish is” the Sea goddess mused.

Kairi and Naminé decided to try the same dishes at the same time. They picked one that seemed to be tasty. The flaxen haired goddess looked down and read the sign.

“Braised and roasted Wild Boar” is said. The goddesses were surprised, they didn’t know they had boar on the island. 

The dish was a large circular cut of meat. The edge was crispy and it was covered in some sort of brown sauce. There was even some sort of herb on the side, maybe for looks, maybe for consumption. They didn’t know.

They picked up the 2 pronged fork and knife, and cut into it. The meat was incredibly soft and tender, as if they were cutting through air.

On a side note. Their cutlery was magnificent. They had a shiny metal body, and the handle was covered in a golden ornate design. 

Were all of the things on this island so beautifully crafted? Anyways the goddess brought it up to their faces and took a quick whiff.

The smell of spices, herbs and the boar’s natural scent assaulted their senses. “It smells so good” they thought. Pushing passed the anticipation they popped the piece of wild pig into their mouths.

Their eyes widened as their taste buds exploded. Kairi ate earlier, but the food she ate was more like a snack, this.. this was a true meal.

They both sighed in relief, the feeling of fulfillment filling their body. The goddesses looked to each other and smiled, sharing the same idea.

They continued to eat and savor the wild boar. But the pain that they felt when they heard the clink of metal against metal. The red haired sea goddess looked down to see a tray of only sauce, crumbs and stray herbs.

Kairi whined at the loss but remembered the remainder of the dishes. She read the remaining dish’s signs.

“Poached mackerel”, “Marinated chicken”, “Broiled pike”, “Vegetable stew”, “Garden salad”, “Fruit cocktail”, “cheese sampler”, “roasted lamb”, and finally a small pitcher and chalice of wine.

She didn’t know what to choose next. The sea goddess turned to ask the art goddess, only to see the thin flaxen haired goddess already engorging herself with the dishes in front of her.

Kairi just stared back at her own servings and decided, “I’ll just eat whatever” she told herself before diving into what was served to her.

An hour later....

Kairi and Naminè groaned. They were so stuffed that it hurt. In addition they had drank so much wine that they got drunk.

The wine that Dionysus brewed and fermented was some of the strongest and tastiest that a god or mortal could acquire. He would usually give them as gifts rather than sell it.

Some of his wines are so strong and potent, that human may die from intoxication. But in this case, both goddesses were almost black out drunk.

The wine they had just drank was amazingly delicious. compared to the ones brewed by Dionysus, this wine was more alcoholic, and more palatable.

It was sweet, but not too over powering. Like a very natural sweet taste that one would get from a ripe fruit.

The art goddess hiccuped as she chuckled drunkenly, an intoxicated smile pasted on her face. The red haired sea goddess didn’t fair better.

Her eyes were unfocused and her hair was strewn about, a gluttonous fatigue creeping up to her. She was completely out of it, a slight line of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Both goddesses weren’t casual drinkers, with the younger of the 2 rarely touching the sinful liquid. But here they are, completely plastered like mortal drunkards.

Kairi rolled her head to the side, groaning from the strain it put on her stomach, “drank~to~much” she moaned. Both goddesses were hot and flushed red.

Kairi’s grip on reality was slowly loosening as her eyes began to flutter shut. But with her remaining hold on her consciousness she could hear people talking.

“So you just let them get drunk?” a deep male voice asked. Kairi recognizes the next voice as her servant, “well I wanted them to enjoy” Kami said.

The first voice groaned, “so what. You want me to help?”. “Yes please. I can’t carry the both of them, unlike you” Kami said.

“Sigh. Fine, but you owe me” he said as Kairi’s eyes closed shut. But before she completely blacked out, she could feel herself get hoisted up and held by something strong against something hard.

She groaned and wiggled around before she got comfortable enough. Her subconscious knew she was being carried, but her drunk addled mind didn’t care.

But she sighed in relief as she was lowered onto something soft. She spread out comfortably on the soft surface, feeling the smooth and pliable surface brush gently against her skin.

She moaned softly before succumbing to the power of the god Hypnos, drifting away into her dreams.

The kings throne.....

“So how did it go?” The king asked. He was behind his throne facing towards the sea, his arms behind his back. “Quite well. But they did indulge in too much alcohol” Kami reported.

The king hummed and nodded. He turned and slowly circled his throne, grazing it gently with this index and middle finger. “Do you think the plan is going to succeed” he asked.

“Indeed your majesty. I have no doubt” Kami said. The king looked off to the side, “do you think we can speed up the plan?” He asked.

Kami contemplated that. She held her chin in thought, “maybe. But I’m unsure”. “Why don’t we bring in the other gods and Demi-gods” a voice rang out.

The king and Kami turned to the side to see Kairo strutting in, “hello beloved. Didn’t expect you to join in” Kami greeted. He smiled and walked up to her, kissing her cheek before pulling their hips together.

“Explain” the king said. Kairo smirked “if we get Kairi and Naminé to tempt the other children of the gods to come to our island, it would attract the higher ups to our existence”.

The king nodded, “hmm. That could work. Thank you kairo, and good luck on your wedding”. He bowed “thank you my king”. The king was about to walk away, but her froze midway.

He turned around “when is it again?” He asked. “Next year in spring” Kami answered. “Right. Right” the king murmured as he retreated to his chambers.

The 2 lovers continued to dote on each other until they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked back to see someone taller than Atlas, coming around 14'7" in height.

He was very muscular. His hair was waist length and very puffed out. He wore a white tunic with a red trim and a gold band around his waist, a necklace of a rectangular heart with 3 spikes at the bottom, and golden arm bracers.

“Geez. Get a room if your gonna do that” he said. Kairo scoffed, “what do you want Asmodeus?”. He walked closer to the couple “I just put Naminé to bed. She was stupid drunk” he chuckled.

“Well you have to put up with it for at least 2 more days” the silverette added. The giant made a gruff noise before turning around and leaving them alone.

Now since they were alone, “so. How about my room” Kairo offered.

To be continued......


	4. More trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when a god brags. Even more follow

A month later......

The sea and art goddess couldn’t keep their excitement and anticipation in. Only a couple more days until they could visit the island again.

They just couldn’t wait to be on the island again. The experience, and the fun and pleasure they felt was permanently etched into their memory.

During their first stay, Naminé had created a beautiful tapestry of Olympus, the sea, and the underworld. She didn’t bring it back though, she hung it up in her room on the island. 

On the other hand, Kairi had enjoyed relaxing there, even more so than on the ocean floor.

In addition they were both gifted jewelry by the king. Kairi was gifted a cuff bracelet. It had a golden trim, deep sparkling blue metal, and a huge aquamarine gem in the center.

Namine was gifted a necklace. It had a thin golden chain connecting to a yellow diamond cut into a star. It also had a golden trim on it.

It looked beautiful on the both of them and complimented their natural beauty greatly.

Their enthusiasm was practically bubbling out of them. Thankfully their peers and parents haven’t noticed their odd behavior.

Right?

Wrong!

On their last day before they had to leave, a certain god kin got a look at what they were doing.

Gazing down from up in the clouds, was none other than the son of the sun god Helios. 

Roxas. 

He has sky blue eyes and a dark shade of golden hair swept to the side.

He wore a white toga with a golden band around his waist that hung on his left shoulder. At the bottom it was white fading into orange then into red. 

On the strap on his shoulder was gold medallion with an engraving of the sun. He wore golden bracelets and a golden crown that resembled flames. He also had tattoo like sun shaped birth marks on both of his shoulders.

In his hand was a golden staff ending in a sun with wavy rays. He had watched how the goddesses had enjoyed themselves on the island, he felt jealousy bubbling up inside him. 

He decided to confront them in front of some of the other god kin, make them confess under pressure. A sly grin plastered his face, his plan was perfect.

Back to the present 

Kairi had gone to Mount Olympus to meet up with Naminé. She would be meeting the goddess in one of the common areas on the mountain.

(Now imagine Scala ad Caelum)

She waited by one of the fountains. It was simple, a sculpture of some Eros holding onto pots where the water spouted from. 

Then from the corner of her eye she spotted the familiar flaxen haired goddess. Kairi rose as waved her hand “hey Naminé! What took you...so...long-“ she paused.

It wasn’t just Naminé.

The art goddess had a shaken expression on her as she gripped the strap of her satchel tightly. Walking along with her were Roxas, Axel son of Hephaestus, Xion daughter of Thanatos, and finally Riku son of Hades.

The red headed sea goddess could tell something was off. The way Naminé was acting and the fact that she was accompanied by the children of other major gods didn’t settle right.

Eventually they all stopped when they were in front of Kairi. They way they stood made them seem they were going to assault her.

Axel wore a white toga that hung on both shoulders. It had red accents, and his waist band a silver color instead of gold. 

He had fiery red hair that was singed black at the tips, as well as his hands. He’s also around 7'11" in height and he smelled of soot and metal.

Xion wore a pitch black toga that hung off of her left shoulder. She had a gold waist band, a gold medallion with a skull engraving. She had a thin gunmetal grey chain head piece that connected to a red diamond shaped ruby. 

She had dark hair and also was on the shorter side and was about 6'3" in height. She had a cold aura to her.

Lastly there was riku. He wore a dark, pale blue toga that was borderline black. He had a silver waist band, a silver necklace connecting to an eye shaped gem, and black like markings along his arm.

He has silvery lavender hair. He’s also around 7'4" in height and has wisps of darkness emanating from under his toga, completely covering his feet.

Kairi couldn’t help but wonder why 4 children of the most important gods were here, just as Kairi and Naminé were about to talk about the island.

Trying to play it smart, Kairi decided to feign ignorance. “Oh! Roxas, Xion, Axel, Riku. What are you 4 doing here?” She asked.

Roxas gave a smug grin as he walked forward, “word is that you and Naminé went to an island and had a lot of fun” he said. All the color drained from the sea goddess’s face.

Her eyes bugged out at him, “h-how did he know that?” She thought. Kairi and Naminé had decided to keep it a secret between the two, so they could enjoy it all to themselves.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kairi stammered, clearly failing at deceiving the sun god. Roxas smirked, “you can’t fool me. I saw you enjoying that island in it’s greatness and grandeur”.

Kairi paled and realized why Naminé looked like that. “So I brought this to the attention of the others and came here. I had interrogated Naminé earlier and she told me, everything” The golden haired god said.

Kairi looked at Naminé, absolute betrayal portrayed on her face. The art goddess looked away, ashamed of what she did.

“So. When were you 2 going to tell us about this” Axel joined in, resting his arm in Roxas’s shoulder. Kairi was silent, what was she supposed to do?

She turned to Riku. The sea goddess and the underworld god have been friends for as long as they could remember. They first met when Riku wondered out of the underworld and stumbled onto the beach Kairi was playing on.

Gods do start off as infants, but depending on their heritage, whether full god or Demi-god, their aging differs.

Since they both have deities as parents, their aging was slowed. A year for them would translate into a decade at least for mortals.

But to Kairi’s disappointment, the underworld god only shrugged at her. She huffed exhausted, “fine. We were going to keep it between us” she admitted.

The sun and fire gods grinned at that, “why hog all the fun. Shouldn’t us gods work together” Axel said. “Pfft. Like you’re one to say” Xion said bitterly, crossing her arms.

That struck a nerve. Axel whirled around “hey don’t go blaming me fo-“. “Enough. You’re not helping” Roxas growled, shutting up his 2 best friends.

He looked back to Kairi “Anyways. We figured we would join you the next time you went”. Her eyes widened, they wanted to come!? But that place was Naminé’s and hers.

But was it really.

Roxas wore a smirk “or we can tell are parents and notify them of the island you’re visiting” he threatened. Kairi’s eye widened “No! No! No! I’ll bring you guys” she said hastily.

But she immediately clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what had come out of her mouth.

Roxas smiled, “then it’s decided. We’ll be joining you the next time you go” he said, patting Axel on his arm. He understood, so the trio of the sun god, fire god, and the death goddess walked away.

Only Riku, Naminé and Kairi were left. But it didn’t last too long. Riku quickly turned around and disappeared in a portal of darkness, now leaving only the 2 goddesses left.

Kairi backed up slowly and plopped down onto the spot where she sat earlier on the fountain. She stared blankly into the air before burying her face in her hands.

“What have I done” she uttered. The art goddess swallowed, she approached her friend and sat down beside the wallowing sea goddess. 

Naminé sat there in silence before reaching out and putting a comforting hand on her back. Kairi glanced at the flaxen haired goddess.

She dropped her hands but still had her head down. “I don’t think this will end well” she uttered. The art goddess nodded, sharing her sentiment.

In the underworld......

Riku pressed his palms against his eyes. His usual pale skin was now as red as a pomegranate. He was so embarrassed. 

The underworld god had always admired the art goddess. He didn’t know when it started exactly, but he assumed it was after Kairi introduced the 2 of them.

Riku didn’t know how to act around her, so in public he would act stern and cold. He would always hide his real feelings underneath that facade.

He just absolutely adored her. He loved her beauty, her personality, and her skill. But he never really learned what he felt when he saw her.

He was born an emotional mess. But when roxas came to him, telling riku about how Kairi, and especially Naminé. How they loved an island they visited, he knew this was the chance to announce his true feelings towards her.

Maybe then, the feeling in his chest would subside.

Oath sanctuary......

Again the water spirit Yuna came to inform the residents of the goddesses arrival. But to Kairo’s surprise, who was standing in for Kami, 2 more spirits had accompanied the first one.

There was a fire spirit called Tidus, he has blue eyes and disheveled blonde hair. Then there was Fuu, a daemon from the underworld. She has red eyes and silver hair that covers her left eye.

He rubbed his chin while his other was on his hip, “hmm. It seems the plan is working too well” he thought, glancing at the servants of the gods.

He walked up to them, “I’ve seen the spirit serving the goddess Kairi before, but who do you 2 serve?” He asked.

Tidus spoke first, “I’m a servant of the son of Hephaestus, Axel”. Then Fuu spoke bluntly, “Riku. Underworld” she said.

He raised a brow at them, “okay. So why are you here?” He questioned. Fuu nodded to Tidus, “I’ve been told to tell someone on this island. That the gods Riku, Axel and Roxas, and the goddess Xion wish to visit here as well” he said, talking on Fuu’s behalf.

Kairo nodded, “I understand. Tell your gods that we shall welcome them with open arms” he said in a faux enthusiastic way. 

They all bowed and disappeared. Yuna under the waves, Tidus in a burst of flame, and Fuu in a puff of darkness.

Kairo sighed and shook his head. He turned around, about to see his fiancée. But to his surprise, in front of him was a familiar face.

Underneath the shade of a tree was a man of similar stature to Kairo. He was leaning against the tree with his arms cross.

He has long black hair with a single lock of blond. It covers his left eye, and the hair on the right side of his head is braided, with a lock of hair hanging down from behind his ear.

He was wearing a white v-neck tunic with golden trim, a silver necklace of an X, golden cuffs, golden tassel earrings, a golden headband, and a gold waist band.

“I didn’t expect to see you here Saion” Kairo said. Saion scoffed and pushed himself off the tree, walking in front of his friend, “we live on the same island. Of course you would see me” he hissed.

The brunette rolled his eyes, “okay. What do you want?” He questioned. A smirk was plastered on the Ravenette’s face “i just wanted to ask if you could quiet down when you’re having quality time with Kami” he said.

Kairo’s eyes widened and a blush crept onto his face. Saion patted his friend on the shoulder before walking away. Kairo just stood their, wanting to swan dive into the fiery pits of Tartarus.

“Fuck me” he muttered.

2 days later......

Like last time, the inhabitants of the island waited by the docks for the arrival of their divine guests.

On cue, Kairi and Naminè appeared from a portal of water, Axel and Roxas arrived in a flurry of dancing flames, and Riku and Xion appeared from a portal of darkness.

The inhabitants bowed to the gods, “we greet thee, goddess Kairi, Namine and Xion, and gods Riku, Roxas and Axel”. They all rose into a single file line, except for Kami.

“Please follow me this way” she said. They did, and followed her down and path familiar to the art and sea goddess. Eventually they came to the cross road, where a familiar face and others stood.

Qarexus in his small form and 4 other inhabitants were present. Standing beside the pale haired male was a boy with deep afternoon blue eyes and pink rose colored hair. 

He was as tall as Qarexus’s large form, so around 6'10". He was wearing a white tunic with 3 golden chains wrapped around his waist. He also wore chains connecting to cuffs on his wrist and a golden choker.

Beside him was a giant of a woman. She has cerulean blue eyes and long brown hair, spiked at the top and long bangs framed her face.

she was around 9'11". She was wearing a white chiton fading into beige at the bottom, and a golden waist band. 

She wears golden cuff bracelets, a gold medallion on her left strap with a engraving of a mountain, and a golden chain head piece connecting to a topaz.

One would have mistaken her for an Amazon, a famous race of warrior woman of large and strong stature. It made sense because her visible biceps and chest were very developed.

Beside her was a much shorter girl with deep blue eyes, spiky red hair with a lock of brown, long straight hair at the back and for her bangs, and a single braid in her right side.

She was around 6'1", the same as namine. She wore a white toga with a golden waistband, a golden bib necklace, a single bracelet with a silver star charm, and a golden chain head piece connecting to a pink diamond.

Lastly was a male with vibrant turquoise eyes, shoulder length coal black hair tied into a ponytail. He looked young, his complexion belonging more to a doll than a person.

He was around 7'5”, his build was on the more muscular side. He wore a jet black toga with a purple waist band with a maze design and lined with gold. Golden arm bracers and a golden necklace of a dragon head.

The gods, other than Kairi and Naminè were surprised by how tall, and how beautiful the inhabitants of this island were. Especially their stature, which seemed more godly than they were.

Kami cleared her throat and held up her hand, “the one with the pink hair is Spartan, like the warrior. The tall girl is Gaia, not to be confused with the titan. Beside her is Sara, and finally the last one is Alastor” she introduced.

“They shall serve you during your stay on oath sanctuary” The Silverette explained. Axel gave a sly smirk, which the death goddess and sun god knew too well.

“We can ask for anything?” He asked, in a flirty tone. His 2 best friends groaned. The son of Hephaestus was infamous for being a womanizer, spending most of his time either setting things on fire or philandering around.

Kami giggled behind her hand and shook her hand, “yes. But within reason though. Most of the males are very protective of their women and siblings” she said.

Axel stepped forward and held Kami’s chin between his fingers, tilting her head up, “that hasn’t stopped me” he said. Behind him his friend groaned.

Kami gave a closed eye smiled before holding the fire God’s wrist with her thumb and index, “As tempting as that is...”. She applied pressure and immediately Axel began to feel immense pain.

He gripped his forearm as the pain made him weak in the knees. Kami pulled his hand off of her and fully held his wrist in her hand, gripping it tightly “I’m already taken” she said, releasing her iron grip on his wrist.

He doubled back and rubbed his wrist. The gods eyes widened when they saw Axel’s wrist starting to bruise. “Geez she’s strong” The fire god whined, holding his tender flesh.

The death goddess crossed her arms and leaned over her tall, gangly friend “That’s what you get for trying to seduce women” Xion scolded. Axel growled and glared at his shortest friend.

Kami flattened out her toga then stood straight, “Spartan shall serve goddess Xion, Alastor shall serve god roxas, Sara shall serve god Riku, and lastly, Gaia shall serve god Axel” she informed.

The island in habitants nodded they walked out towards their gods. “Please follow me you, I shall guide you to your assigned room” they all said.

The new gods looked at each other before following their servants down different paths. Now only Kairi, Naminé, and their attendants were left.

The silverette sighed and looked towards the goddess, “I would by lying if I said I was expecting more than you 2 the next time you visited” She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Kairi and Naminé felt guilty, they did admit the existence of the island. “Regardless, you are our guests and we must treat you dutifully” Kami said.

The goddesses only nodded before following their assigned servants to their buildings. They could only hope it ends well with the others.

Roxas POV

The golden haired god followed his servant down the tiled path. He was surprised, the island was more beautiful than he expected. Even more so then Olympus.

Everything was shiny and bright, almost too much to the sun god. He took in his surroundings, from the temple like buildings made of marble, to the trees and flora that flourished.

“Alright my god. This is where you shall stay for the duration of your visit” Alastor said. Roxas stopped his appreciation of his surroundings to see where he shall reside.

His eyes widened. “It’s so beautiful” he thought. Before him was one of those temple like buildings. But it was vastly different.

Instead of the plain white marble, it was an orange copper color, shining in the suns rays. The cornice had a symbol of the sun, the same as his staff. And the roof was made of a sort of maroon tile.

He was going to stay here? No wonder Naminé and Kairi were being secret about this place. The inhabitants were willing to dedicate time and effort into specializing a building for a guest.

These people were dedicated. Roxas followed the Ravenette inside, only for his jaw to drop. The interior was even more beautiful than the outside.

On the other side was a canopy bed with a orange see through fabric with golden accents, and the same metallic color as the outside for the pillows and cover.

The room had torches with golden handles, random tapestries made of the same see through material were hung around the room, with golden suns and vine like detail woven in.

Many mounds of pillows littered the room, each with a random pattern or color scheme, but they were mostly red, orange, yellow and brown.

Lastly the floor was made of tiles that recreated the sun. they were so small that the gradient change in color wasn’t that noticeable.

“Th-this is were I’m staying” Roxas said in disbelief, walking further in to get a better look. “Indeed my god. This is your residence for the duration of your stay” Alastor explained.

Roxas blinked a couple times, was this real? Not even his home on Mount Olympus was this amazing. And his home was built by Axel’s dad Hephaestus.

“If you need anything, just pour some of your magic into that lamp over there” the ravenette said, pointing to the side.

Roxas looked over to see a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb. 

“If you’ll excuse me my god, I have something to do. But don’t hesitate to call me if you require something” Alastor said as he bowed before leaving.

Now roxas was alone in his amazing abode. He slowly walked further into the room, as he looked around he noticed something about the ceiling.

He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. Made of tile similar to the ones on the floor was another mural. This time it was of Roxas himself.

It depicted the sun god himself holding his staff in front of himself. The details were so precise, it was as if he was watching himself.

He was so enamored with the mural, that he didn’t realize he was walking back until he fell backwards and landed in the most softest thing ever. 

He looked to the side and felt around, he was in the canopy bed they gave him. He couldn’t believe it, the bed was soft. Too soft in fact.

It felt amazing, not even the clouds he sometimes rested on felt this smooth and pleasant. He felt light, as if he was floating without any interruption.

He just laid there, soaking in the feeling of the comfortable bed he was on. His eyes began to flutter as he grew tired. He yawned once before turning one his side. He stretched a little before succumbing to sleep.

Xion POV

She followed her servant down the tiled road. She couldn’t lie, the island looked beautiful, almost fake in a sense. But she couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable having Spartan as her servant.

The young pink haired man was too peppy and playful for his own good. He even skipped once in a while like a young mortal girl.

“We’re almost there. A couple more minute until we arrive to your room” he said cheerfully. The death goddess grimaced at him, he was too positive for her tastes.

It was if she was a creature of the night, and they had just place the sun beside her. Speaking of which she was kinda excited when Roxas called out to her.

Along time ago mortals had kidnapped and attempted to kill her. She was still a child, short and only wearing a black sleeveless dress with a triangle trim at the bottom.

She only survived because the son of Helios found her and saved her from the clutches of the mortals. She later found out that the mortals believe if she was gone, then their families wouldn’t die. 

They were wrong, both her father and older brother could control the lives of people, she could only see the souls of the people who died.

Xion was thrilled to have Roxas call for her, but much to her dismay, she was only a witness in his plan. It didn’t anger her, but she was disappointed.

She did like the sun god, even if they seemed like total opposites. She just hoped one day her admiration would be returned.

“Well. Here we are” her servant cheered. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, his voice was giving her a head ache. She opened an eye to get a glimpse of her room, but her eyes widened and her breath halted when saw it.

It was a temple, but it was made of some sort of dull, dark blue stone, very reminiscent of a material from her domain. Even some very bones framed the doorway, cornice and frieze.

Upon getting closer, she realized the bones have been coated and polished into a shiny marble finish. “How’d they manage to do that” she thought.

When she was inside, her mind went blank. On the opposite end was a canopy bed with a shiny, dark blue fabric draped around the frame, and black silk for the pillows and cover.

Around the room were metal torches with blue flames, a common thing within Tartarus. In addition there was a single mural made of tiles on the floor that depicted the death goddess, her eyes closed and her arms slightly raised from her sides.

She thought it was quite beautiful and well made. But other than that, the room was very bare. There was nothing to really lighten up the room, as ironic as that sounds, considering her dark nature.

Basically, it was underwhelming. Spartan noticed the dissatisfied look on her face, “is something wrong my goddess?” She asked, his tone becoming concerned.

She slightly shook her head without looking at him, “no. No nothings wrong”. “Are you sure. You can always ask me to bring you anything” the pinkette said.

Xion pondered his words. The silver haired girl said the same thing earlier. “You wouldn’t happen to have any animals, would you?” She blurted out. Upon realizing what she said, Xion slapped her hands over her mouth.

She saw that Spartan was staring at her with a confused and surprised expression. Just as she was about to correct herself, he grinned from ear to ear before bowing then running out of the room, leaving without saying a word.

Xion just stared in shock. She just asked a rather absurd request, and he had listened to it. Even leaving without questioning her. 

The death goddess just wanted to crawl home and curl up in a dark cave, as she felt heat well up in her face from embarrassment.

She buried her face in her hands, “I’m so stupid” she groaned. “Oh don’t belittle yourself like that my goddess” a familiar voice sang out. 

Xion froze, “he’s already back?” She thought. She slowly lowered her hands and turned around, only for her body to freeze and her eyes to widen.

She couldn’t believe it. The pinkette was smiling from ear to ear as several creature’s crowded behind him, chirped, barked and purred. 

She just couldn’t believe that he had completed her odd request in such a short amount of time. And speaking of which, she has never seen these matter of creatures before.

They were all covered in a slurry of bright colors, the same kind of brightness that Spartan emanated. And they were all happy and moving around, as if they couldn’t stand still.

“Wha-what are they?” Xion questioned. At that point, one of the creatures curiously waddled forward towards the death goddess.

It was small and very round, being pink, blue, black and white in color.

It has a horn at the top of its head, and its eyes resemble crosses. It has a dog-like muzzle, spots on its side, and pointy ears. And there was a small ring of color on its legs, separating its legs from its paws.

The ravenette slowly crouched down and tentatively reached towards it. Her hand was about a few inches away from its chubby face.

It leaned forward and sniffed her hand. After a few seconds it yipped happily then nuzzled onto her hand. Immediately she was enamored.

The moment it eased into her hand, she could feel how soft the fur was. It was if she touched a cloud on legs.

Without thinking she sat on her legs and began petting it with both hands. Enjoying the physical affection, the dog like creature maneuvered so it was laying against her lap.

A smile crept onto her face as she scratched its chin and bell. But a familiar voice broke her concentration, “To answer your question. It is a dream eater, they prevent people from having nightmares. That one specifically is a meow wow”.

Xion froze. She forgot Spartan was there. The meow wow whined, so the death goddess continued to pamper it. She looked up to see her servant still smiling.

“I guess that these animals are to your liking” he teased. Xion nodded “y-yes they are. Thank you very much”. He chuckled “No problem. I’m glad you enjoy them”.

He clicked his tongue twice, and all the other dream eaters came out from behind him and approached the ravenette, some were cautious, while the rest were excited.

One with a long neck and six legs pranced closer. Its body has two layers of color, which swirl together near its rear, and its knees are striped. It looked very much like a cat.

The next one looked very timid, yet cute. It was small and very round, much like a ball, with 2 curled horns. It reminded Xion of a sheep, especially when it bleated.

Another came and it was flying. It has a round, furry head with a diamond mark covering its face, with large, frilled ears, tiny eyes, and two small fangs. Two small, clawed feet hang from its body, while two large, thin wings extend outward. It looked like a bat.

From the right a medium sized blue one approached. It had yellow eyes and 2 large fins for arms, and 2 smaller fins on its head. It looked like a sea horse.

Another medium sized one hopped over. It was green and yellow, that has long ears with something similar to a "paw" at the ends. It has a small spike on its head, a half-circle on its cheeks, and a collar. It looked like a rabbit.

The last one was by far the largest. It had a tail shaped like a wing, and there are also smaller wings placed near its hooves. The wings themselves seemed to be hovering over the the main body. It has a pair of small, pink-colored spikes on its cheek and a pair of ribbons in its hair. It looked like a Pegasus.

Without realizing the situation she was in, in a matter of seconds she was trampled by all of the dream eaters. Each vying for her affection.

Seeing as his goddess was in trouble, Spartan pinched his fingers together and put them in his mouth. He blew hard and a loud whistle blared out.

The dream eaters immediately backed off, allowing Xion to catch her breath. The pinkette then crossed his hands behind his back and walked towards Xion.

“Too much?” He teased. Xion only groaned and rolled her eyes as she pushed herself back up into her sitting position.

Spartan cleared his throat “the one with six legs is a Necho Cat. The fluffy round one is a Tama Sheep. The flying one is a Komory Bat. The blue floating one is a Tatsu Steed. The one with long ears is a Me Me Bunny. And the largest one is a Pegaslick. You got that” he explained.

Xion’s head spun from the amount of information given to her, but she had understood, well the names associated with the animals though.

He smiled again, clicking his tongue twice. The dream eaters came back and resumed their physical affection towards the death goddess. “I’ll won’t bother you further. If you need anything, just pour some magic into that lamp” he said, pointing to the side.

Xion turned to see a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb. Spartan bowed and left, leaving Xion with the dream eater.

She wasn’t going to lie, she was enjoying this. The meow wow was snuggling up against her in her lap, laying on its back and presenting its stomach.

The Tama sheep pressed against xion’s side, letting her arm rest on its soft fleece. The Pegaslick came up from behind and nuzzled its muzzle against her cheek.

These animals were affectionate. Maybe too affectionate, but Xion wasn’t complaining. She just enjoyed the moment as she was coddled by these strange animals.

Riku POV 

he followed his servant down a tiled path. She was practically beaming as she skipped happily. Riku wasn’t going to lie, she reminded him of someone.

The underworld god sighed. He already knew he would miss this place. The scenery was beautiful, outclassing Olympus with its architectural beautiful and greenery.

“Well we’re here. This is where you’ll stay my god” Sara sang. Riku looked up from his wallowing to have his mind blown.

It was a temple style building made of a gleaming stone. It was dark silver border lining on black that was polished to perfection. The frieze has fire and stone detail etched into it, while the cornice had a skull and crossbones.

“Wow” Riku said in awe out loud. Sara grinned as the god of the underworld admired his place of stay. “Let’s go inside” The spiky red head said, walking forward.

Riku quickly caught up, only to be in awe again when he walked inside. Around the room were torches with blue flames, a common thing in the underworld.

On the other side of the room was a canopy bed with black drapes, a steel frame, and black satin covers and pillows. The room itself was made of darker shades of blue tiles.

Riku noticed to ceiling and his breath hitched. On the ceiling was a fun body mural of him resting his hand on the pommel of his old sword. He was serious, he thought it was a mirror at first.

But overall it was empty. It wasn’t much of a problem, Riku’s home in the underworld was pretty barren, so he was fine with this.

“Is the room to your liking my lord?” Sara asked. Riku turned to look at her, “yes. It is”. She gave a sly look, “are you sure. You don’t sound satisfied” she pointed out.

Dang, he was caught. “Well it is a little empty” he confessed. His servant nodded, “well what would you like me to bring. Food, art supplies, something to read? Just ask and I bring it to you”.

He rubbed his chin in thought, he did like his peace and quiet, but doing nothing is boring. “Could you bring me something to read” Riku asked. Sara smiled, “if that is what you wish. I shall be back”.

She bowed before leaving. Riku was now alone, he stood still for a moment before walking over to the canopy bed and sitting on its edge. He immediately fell back and sank into it.

He used to think his bed at home was the most comfortable mattress he could obtain. It was made of the rarest silk known to both mortal and god. But he was wrong.

His bed felt like he was both floating in the air, and being enveloped by a warm embrace. Riku was sure he was going to miss this place. But as he was thinking to himself, he heard a loud thud, which made him bolt up.

He sat up to see Sara had come back smiling with a mountain of materials behind her. Riku had expected to see a mountain of scrolls.

but to his confusion she had brought him what looked to be stacks of paper bound together by coloured leather covers. He got off of the bed and walked over to the mountain, grabbing one of the items.

The one he grabbed had a red leather cover, with golden details sewn into it. On one side it read ‘Ιστορίες των Θεών’. The Silverette scoffed, “Stories of the Gods, huh?”.

He pulled it open. He tried to read it, but it wasn’t making any sense. “Word of advice. Act like each page is a scroll, and read left to right” Sara said.

Riku nodded and started reading again. It started to make sense now. The story was about his father Hades and his mother Persephone. How his father had fallen in love with and kidnapped his mother.

Unfortunately it was all true, riku found out when he investigates why his mother was only in the underworld for only half the year even though she lover her family.

“It seems the humans got it right” he though, flipping over to a new chapter. “I’m guessing the books are to your liking” Sara said.

Riku hummed, “yes. These so called books are interesting. Thank you for bringing them to me”. Sara smiled “No problem. I’ll leave you alone now, but if you need anything, just pour some magic into that lamp over there”.

Riku looked to the side of the room. On a table was a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb.

Sara bowed one last time before turning around, leaving the god of the underworld to his own devices. Riku took about 3 more books before returning to the bed and sitting back down.

Riku continued to read as he lounged on his very comfortable bed. Even though he knew about most of the stories written in the book, it was still interesting to see what the humans surmised of the events.

Before the underworld god knew it, he had burned through 2 books already. He was on his third, which was about a man and his friend searching for the man’s love who had been taken into slavery. (Paradise Avenger)

The stories that the humans had composed were very interesting to him, and the details were so specific. He could even imagine the plethora of characters written in the book. 

He did know it, but Riku was completely invested in the book. “No. How dare He steal his best friends lover” Riku grumbled our loud, displeased at one of the characters actions.

His cold, silent personality was completely gone. Now he was showing his true emotions. Truthfully he is a very emotionally and caring god, he just puts up a front to seem stronger.

Riku is one of the best gods that can put up a fight. But he was weak mentally and emotionally. If he showed his emotions, his father would’ve seen him as weak, and he didn’t want that.

He sighed and laid on his back. The book on his chest and his head resting on his right arm. He leaned forward to look outside.

Seeing the marble buildings and the greenery blanketed by a orange glow meant that it was sun down. He was surprised, he had been reading for a while.

Riku sighed again and went back to reading. But as his mind took in every detail, something else was nagging at the back of his mind. Gnawing at his thoughts.

How is he supposed to confess to Naminé?

Axel POV

The fire god was grumbling. He was a massive flirt, but how was he supposed to flirt with a girl that towered over him. He was tall, but she was taller. She dwarfed him in size.

But what they differed in stature, they were similar in personality. The minute she talked, Axel knew she was carefree and very witty, just like him.

She did look dignified, but had an underlying feeling of suspicious intent to her. 

As they walked down the tiled path, the fiery red head had to admit, this place was very nice looking, and green. Too green.

It was so full of plant life that it almost blinded the fire god with his vibrant the greenery was. “We’re getting closer. Just up ahead” Gaia said nonchalantly.

Axel chuckled, they had to pair him up with a girl just like him. “We’re here” she said. Axel locked his eyes on the place he would be staying.

His emerald eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Before him was something he would consider cool looking.

The temple like building was made of volcanic rock, dark and polished into a reflective surface. On the cornice were engravings if flames. 

But something peculiar about the material was the fact that there were glowing cracks. Upon closer inspection he found out it was glowing, red hot lava. 

The pillars were full of molten magma, contained by the volcanic rock and a thin sheet of glass along the cracks. He was impressed, not even he or his father could manage this.

When he got inside, Axel’s mind was blown. At the opposite end of the room was a canopy bed with a brass frame, deep orange drapes, and velvet red sheets and covers.

The inside was also shiny as the outside, there was even a mural of him made out of tiles on the ceiling. It depicted him with his arms out with fire around him, yet again he was impressed. 

But the most eye catching was the source of light in the room.

There weren’t any torches. Instead there were ducts along the inner frieze that had lava flowing through them. The ducts were connected to tiny channels in the pillars that flowed around the columns in spirals. 

It continued further when he saw tiny canals in the floor with glass covers that flowed into a pool of lava in the centre of the room. 

Like his father he is impervious to fire, heat, and molten metal, and lava. Seeing something that reminded him of home, the red headed god walking into the pool and leaned back.

“Ahh” he sighed in relief, as he reclined against the side of the pool with his arms spread, sinking into the comforting warmth of liquid rock. “I presume you are satisfied my lord” Gaia said bluntly.

“Yeah. It’s very nice” Axel moaned as the heat bore into his muscles. “I’m pleased that you enjoy your room. Do you need anything else before I leave” the tall brunette asked.

Axel hummed and rubbed his chin, “could you fetch me some wine and snacks” he requested. Gaia bowed, “I shall return” she said before turning around and leaving.

The fire god sank further in, scratching his lithe belly. Seconds later Gaia returned with a bottle of wine, a silver chalice, and a platter of cheeses, baked goods, and fresh fruits.

She knelt down and placed them beside the pool, within reaching distance of the god, “I’ve brought you some food my lord” she said. He spun around and rested his hands on his arms.

“Thanks” he said, reaching out and grabbing a small chunk of Metsovone. He popped the piece into his mouth, and immediately felt heaven. 

His mouth was experiencing a pleasure he never felt with food before. In addition to being a womanizer, he was also a glutton. But despite the fact that he guzzles down food by the second, his body would forever be lithe and lanky.

“This is good. Where you get it from” Axel asked, biting into a fluffy yet crunchy loaf of bread. “We grow our own plants and produce our own food. That cheese has been made by one of my companions” she explained.

“Huh. Is that so. Oh well, it tastes good, so I’m fine” he said. “Im pleased that you enjoy it. If you need my assistance with anything, just pour some magic into that lamp” Gaia said.

The fire god craned his head to the side to see a table with a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb.

“I hope you enjoy your stay” Gaia said, bowing before leaving. Now Axel was all alone, chilling in a pool of molten magma. He bit into some fresh grapes and apricots, both were very juicy.

“This place has really good food” he commented, reaching for the wine bottle. He popped the cork out and brought the ring of the bottle to his nose, he took a whiff.

“Sweet smelling yet strong” he thought. He grabbed the chalice and filled it up, almost till the point of spilling. He put the bottle back down and pressed the rim of the cup to his lips.

Axel stopped for a second before taking his first sip. His eyes widened, “th-this wine. It’s so delicious” the fire god proclaimed, chugging the whole cup then filling it back up.

Not even 5 minutes later The flirty, fiery red head of a god had gotten drunk. His upper body was laying on the tiled floor, his arms spread out with his legs still in the pool.

In his right hand was the silver chalice with a little bit of wine spilling out, and in his left was the empty wine bottle. The snacks he had been eating were now completely gone, having eaten them in his drunk frenzy.

He groaned and hiccuped, as a red blush was plastered onto his face. He did like to drink, but Axel was indeed a light weight. 

He could never hold his own against the other gods and goddesses when it came to drinking, and like Naminé, he was completely incapable of moving.

He just laid there, staring at the ceiling in his drunken stupor. He chuckled, “this place is funnn-“ he said before passing out.

In a common room......

“Did any thing new happen while I was gone” Asked a huge man. He was about 14’3" in height, almost the size of Asmodeus.

Like the other taller male he was very muscular, but just a little thicker. His hair was shaggy at shoulder length. He was wearing a black hoplite with a golden trim.

complete with a black sleeveless tunic with a red stripe, breast plate, shoulder guards, gauntlets, greaves, brown leather sandals, and a large sword mounted on his back.

“Ah Paragon. Nice to see you again” Asmodeus greeted, as he and 2 others were sat at a round wooden table.

Paragon sighed and set his sword against the wall before walking over and sitting down with his companions. “So did something happen?” He asked again.

“Yup. More gods came. We had to build 4 more temples to accommodate them” Asmodeus sighed, reclining back into his large chair. “Well that’s past news. What we should be worrying about is the future” one of the other members of the table said.

He was a small, coming in around 7'11" but he was not frail, more lithe than anything. He had long blue hair tied into a braid and amber eyes.

He was wearing a blue toga that hung off of his left shoulder, some silver gauntlets, a silver waist band, and a silver neck ornament that resembled a serpent, starting over his right pectoral curling around his neck and ending just below his left ear.

“How so Nerobasta?” Paragon asked. “It has only been a month yet the amount of immortals that have visited have gone up 60%. Things maybe progressing faster than we think” the blunette mused.

“You got that right. There’s the arrogant sunshine, the loner raven, the “strong” warrior and that annoying blaze. That’s too many obnoxious gods to deal with” the fourth member of the table mocked.

He was around 8'9" larger than Nerobasta, but smaller than Paragon and Asmodeus. He was built, but like his height he was in between the tall brunettes and the blunette.

He had brown spiky hair pointing straight up and hazel eyes. He wore a light green tunic with grey trimming, a silver waist band, golden bracelets, and the most eye catching, the whole skull mask on his face that covered his upper lip and above.

“Like you’re one to talk tempest. You’re a harvester, a farmer. You reap what you sow, figuratively and literally” Paragon hissed.

The shorter brunette scoffed, “what ever. I just don’t understand why we can’t just attack mount Olympus. I mean we have enough power to do so”.

Nerobasta smacked him in the back of the head, “if you remember, our king can’t leave the island. We have to make the gods revoke his banishment to allow him to move freely”.

“Dang your right” tempest muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. Then something came to his mind “oh yeah. What do you plan on giving to Kairo and Kami for their wedding” he suddenly asked.

The other three members of the table froze. It was silent before they all cursed.

“Shit”, “fuck”, “crap”.

To be continued.......


	5. Even more trouble. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the BBS cast is here

Not even a week after their recent visit, Axel, Xion and Roxas bragged about how amazing the island of Oath Sanctuary was, to their servants.

Like Kairi and Naminé, they were given gifts from the king at their departure.

Axel was given 2 bottles of the wine he liked, and a container of cheeses. 

Xion was given a dark metal bracelet that was shaped like a snake coiling up her arm. It had rubies for its eyes.

Riku was gifted a large sword. it had a black guard and handle, and a large silver blade with engravings. It was named BraveHeart.

And lastly, Roxas was gifted a new staff. It was like his old one, but now the sun at the tip was smaller, and at the top of a golden spear head.

They just raved about their experiences on the island, and how they should of visited earlier.

Eventually some of the other god kin caught wind of this and became interested.

The Eldest son of Demeter, Terra learned of it from a tree spirit. He has deep blue eyes, and long brown shoulder length hair spiked at the top and long bangs framed his face.

He’s quite tall, muscular and very handsome, coming in around 8'7". He wears a brown toga that hangs off of his left shoulder, and a golden waist band.

He wears a black pendant with an amber gem(keychain), a golden medallion on his left strap with an engraving of a tree, golden cuffs, a golden sash, and a golden wreath head piece split down the middle.

Thanatos’s son and Xion’s older brother Vanitas heard it from the raven haired goddess herself. He has glowing yellow eyes with spiky ink black hair.

He was muscular, coming around 7'1”. Like his sibling he wears a pitch black toga that hangs off of his left shoulder, and a dark blue metal waist band with a skull medallion in the middle.

He has claw like gauntlets, a leather tunic, and a dark silver, head piece that resembles the lower half of a Corinthian helmet, that goes over his chin and around the back of his head.

Even the son of west wind, and the daughter of the sea spirit Thalassa had heard.

Ventus the Son of Zephyr, the west wind had heard from him and Roxas’s mutual friend Axel. He had bright blue eyes and light golden hair that was swooped to the side. He looked almost identical to Roxas.

He’s and the skinny and short side, around 6'11” in height. He wears a white toga that hangs off of his right shoulder that fades into green at the bottom.

He wears a silver waist band, a silver necklace with an emerald(keychain), a silver bracelet with an emerald, and silver ornamental head pieces shaped like wings that curve up.

Aqua the daughter of the sea spirit Thalassa, had heard from the daughter of Poseidon Kairi, after she came to invite the blue haired water goddess to the island.

She has ocean blue eyes and short, lighter blue hair. 

She is very beautiful, having a fair complexion, and a thin yet mature body. She is around 7'7" in height. 

She wears a blue toga that hangs on both of her shoulders. Her toga is light at the top that fades into a darker shade towards the bottom.

She wears a silver waist band, a silver necklace with a sapphire(keychain), a silver chain head piece connecting to a aquamarine gem, tear drop earrings, silver spiral cuff bracelets, and a purple translucent fabric tied around her waist.

The stories they’ve all heard of the famed island made them interested enough to join in. 

Kairi started to worry. What if the major gods like Zeus or her father caught wind of this. What would they do? Would they ban visiting the island? Destroy it? Or maybe even join in as well?

It is possible. The island seemed to be large enough to house many buildings. And something the sea goddess noticed on her second visit. The island seemed to be growing.

The island was around 3 kilometres in diameter. But now it was around 5 1/2 Kilometres. It was if the island itself grew to accommodate he 4 new visitors it just had.

Well enough about that, let’s go back to the gods.

Kairi and Aqua were in the water by a rocky shore, with Naminé’s sitting on the hard earth. “Is it really that good?” The water goddess asked.

The red headed sea goddess and the flaxen haired art goddess looked to each other before smiling. “It’s amazing” Kairi said. Naminé nodded “absolutely beautiful” she added.

Aqua was now interested. It wasn’t uncommon for immortals to gossip, but for them to praise a mortals work is very rare. Especially for the gods and goddesses.

“Is that so. Then it wouldn’t be a problem if I accompanied you on your next visit. Would it?” She asked, a hint of anticipation in her tone.

“Yeah it’s okay. It’s not like a bunch of other gods did that already” Kairi mumbled at the end with a hint of malice, making the water goddess wince at her tone.

The red haired goddess shook out of her revere, “Anyways. Our next visit is just within a week, so you don’t have to wait long”. Aqua and Naminé brightened at that, but the art goddess had a slight blush in her face.

She still had 7 empty pedestals in her room, so she made another statue out of clay. But she may have sculpted a certain god she greatly admires.

With great accuracy, the flaxen haired goddess had sculpted Riku. Yes, she did have a crush on him. For his strong body and stern expression, but there was another reason.

During the times where she aimlessly wandered around in nearby forests, she happened to stumble upon something peculiar and quite surprising.

Quickly hiding behind a thick tree, she peeked around with awe in her eyes. Tending to a wounded deer calf, was the child of the underworld himself, Riku.

Off to the side the young deer’s mother was watching as her child was being healed. Riku was hovering his hands over its wounded leg, patching it up with wisps of darkness that spilled from his palms.

He wasn’t well versed in healing magic, but he was very proficient at darkness magic. In no time the young deer was healed, the wound on its legs was now a long light scar.

It pushed itself onto its legs, resting out it’s healed leg before trotting over to its mother and leaving the scene. Riku watched the deers leave with a satisfied smile. 

Naminé’s heart couldn’t help but this against her chest like a war drum. With her hand still in the tree she stepped forward a little to get a better look.

Unfortunately she stepped on a brach. A loud crunch rang throughout the air. Naminé panicked and hid behind the tree again, just as Riku bolted up and frantically looked around.

The art goddess pressed herself as close as she could to the tree, feeling it’s rough exterior scratch against her back. 

She had her left arm pressed against the tree while her right hand was clasped over her mouth, trying to muffle her breathing. 

Her heart was already beating fast because of the heartwarming scene she had just witnessed. But now it was if her heart wanted to burst from her chest.

It was beating so rapidly, that it seemed loud enough to hear. Thankfully Riku didn’t investigate further, quickly leaving through a portal of darkness.

Hearing the sound of a portal forming and disappearing made Naminé sigh in relief and calm down. She lowered her hand and peered around the tree.

The underworld god was gone. She breathed out and sank down, sitting down hugging her knees against her chest. She had already calmed down, but her hearts was still beating wildly.

“W-why is this happening” Naminé thought, as she cupped her cheeks. She was calm, she wasn’t embarrassed, and she certainly wasn’t ill. What could it be?

The art goddess shook her head. She should ask her friends and mother what she is feeling, maybe that will quell her curiosity.

That was year ago, and after asking her peers, she now learned that it was indeed love. She didn’t know what to do, she was very timid, only having a handful of friends.

But she did admire Riku, both for his body and his personality. She blushed at the thought of even being with him. Getting embraced with his big strong arms.

The flaxen haired goddess shivered at the thought. But how was she supposed to vent her emotions. She was new to the idea of love, only ever seeing mortals and other gods openly display the feeling.

How was she supposed to deal with her feelings for Riku?

Oath Sanctuary.......

Both Kairo and Kami were busy planning for their wedding, so they couldn’t great the servants of the gods. 

So in their stead, the tall inhabitant Atlas would be greeting the messengers. But imagine the look on his face when he was not only greeted by the spirits Yuna, Tidus and the Daemon Fuu, but even more spirits and creatures alike.

There was a dryad called Jessie, she has brown hair and eyes, her hair tied into a pony tail. There was a harpy called Yuffie, she has short black hair and brown eyes. Lastly there was a siren called lulu, she has red eyes and long dark hair tied into a bun and covering her left eye.

All of them were standing before him, except lulu who had to stay in the dock’s waters. Seeing this as improper, Atlas waved his hand.

The water Lulu was in began to bubble before she was suddenly lifted up and brought over to the other messages. Now she was in the air floating in a bubble of water.

The servants of the gods were surprised and shocked. They’ve never scene a human casually use magic in this manner. They’ve all heard rumors about this place. But they’ve never thought it would be this amazing.

In addition they were surprised by his size. They though he was a god at first due to his stature, but the servants who came previously cleared up the confusion.

“Greetings. I presume all of you are here to relay a message” the giant blunette asked. They all nodded, “alright. Can you please tell me who is arriving” he said. They nodded again.

“The goddesses Kairi and Naminè” Yuna said. “The gods Roxas and Axel” Tidus said. “Riku. Xion. Vanitas” Fuu said bluntly. “The god Terra” Jessie cheered. “The god Ventus” Yuffie cheered as well. “Goddess Aqua” Lulu said.

Atlas couldn’t help but cringe at the last servant. She said that in such a sensual tone. Well she is a siren, and he was a very attractive male. It would make sense why she would try to attract him.

Atlas hummed, “understood. Tell your gods and goddesses that we shall be waiting for their arrival tomorrow morning. I bid thee farewell” he said, bowing to them.

They bowed back and left the same way they came. Yuna and lulu under the waves, Fuu in a puff of darkness, Tidus in a burst of flames, Jessie by wrapping herself in vines before disappearing, and finally Yuffie who took off it it he sky.

Atlas sighed and put his hand on his hip, shaking his head. From behind him he heard the footsteps of an all too familiar person.

“You handled them quite well. All things considered” she said. Atlas turned around to face Gaia, his older, fraternal twin sister by a few minutes.

“Hello sister. I see your as enthusiastic as usual” Atlas said sarcastically. Gaia chuckled and walked over to her younger brother.

He maybe younger, but he did trump her in size by around 2 feet. She walked beside him and patted his shoulder. “All these gods running you dry?” She teased.

Atlas sighed and hung his head, “you would not believe it” he said, his true personality coming forth. He turned around and leaned against his sister, his head on her shoulder.

The tall brunette chuckled and scratched the back of Atlas’s neck, making him groan affectionately, “don’t worry. Once our king is free, we can rain hell” she said nonchalantly.

Her bluenette brother smirked and backed off, he moved around and cracked his neck, “now let’s not disappoint our upcoming guests” he said.

She nodded and they walked away to get to work.

The next day....

Again like the time before, the inhabitants of the island waited by the docks for the arrival of their divine guests.

On cue, Kairi, Naminé, and Aqua had appeared from a portal of water, Axel and Roxas arrived in a flurry of dancing flames, Riku, Xion and vanitas, appeared from a portal of darkness, Terra emerged from vines that grew from the ground, and Ventus arrive in a swirl of strong winds.

The inhabitants bowed to the gods, “we greet thee, goddess Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua, and gods Riku, Roxas and Axel, Terra, Ventus and Vanitas” they stood up and walked to the side, except for Kami.

“Please. Follow me” she said, holding her hand up as she turned around and walked away, prompting the gods and goddesses to follow suit.

As they walked down the tiled path, the new arrivals couldn’t help but gawk at the architecture and scenery. 

The rumors didn’t do this place any justice, it looked far more beautiful in person than the others described.

Eventually they came to the cross road, where a familiar face and others stood. There was Qarexus, Sara, Gaia, Alastor, and Spartan, but there were 4 more to accommodate the 4 new guests.

The first was Atlas, with his blue hair and his gigantic stature, that towered over Terra, who was one of the tallest of the god kin.

beside him was a very short girl. She has light purple eyes and medium length black hair cut into a lob.

She was around 5'11". She was very average in terms of physique, but she had porcelain clear skin and a presence that made her very vibrant.

She wore a jet black chiton with a purple waist band with a rose vine design lined with gold. Golden heart earrings, a golden chain head piece connecting to an amethyst, and a golden chain accessory that wrapped around her middle finger and connected to her wrist.

Beside her was a taller male. He had blue-purple eyes and spiky hair combed back. He bore a striking resemblance to the previous girl and Alastor.

He was around 7'2" and was lithe and slightly muscular. He wore a jet black tunic with a purple waist band with a swirled golden design.

He wore a leather necklace connecting to a golden arrow head, a golden cuff bracelet on his right arm, and a whole golden gauntlet that extended to his hand and up his shoulders, it even had claw tipped fingers.

Lastly was a tall female with deep blue eyes and long crimson hair that was braided along the right side of her head and combed to the left.

She was around 7'11". She wore a blue chiton with white accents, a silver waist band, silver cuff bracelets, a silver bib necklace.

a silver chain head piece connecting to a blue diamond, silver hoop earrings, a layer of translucent purple cloth over the lover part of her chiton, and a golden ring on her left ring finger.

She had a similar presence and dressed similarly to Aqua, the only difference was her height and red hair.

The new guest were were surprised by how tall and beautiful the inhabitants of this island were. Especially their clothing, which seemed more high quality than what they were wearing.

Kami cleared her throat and held up her hand, “the one with blue hair is Atlas, not to be confused with the titan. The 2 with black hair and purple eyes are the siblings Katherine and Kaiser, and lastly the one with red hair is Mizuku” she introduced.

“They shall serve you during your stay on oath sanctuary. If you require something, feel free to ask them for anything” The Silverette explained.

Aqua raised her dainty hand up slightly. Kami acknowledged her and allowed the water goddess to speak her mind, “what exactly does ‘anything’ entail” she asked.

“Well if your wish for food, entertainment, or to venture around the island. All you need to do is ask your assigned servant” The silverette explained.

The new gods hummed and nodded. “Atlas shall serve god terra, Katherine shall serve god Ventus, Kaiser shall serve god Vanitas, and lastly, Mizuku shall serve goddess Aqua” She informed.

The 4 new servants nodded before walking towards their gods. “Please follow me you, I shall guide you to your assigned room” they all said ushering their gods to follow them.

As the new guests left, the guests who were already familiar with the island, followed their servants to their rooms. Now only Kami and Kairi we standing at the cross road.

“It’s already been 3 months, and we have 10 gods in total. Our humble island is gaining quite the popularity amount the gods” Kami mused. Kairi nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

The silverette noticed her goddess’s distress. She sighed “don’t fret my goddess. It’s just that I’m a bit stressed at the moment. My wedding is approaching and I want it to be perfect” she said.

Kairi nodded, then her eyes widened when she realized what her servant had just said. She whirled around to face her “you’re getting married. That’s amazing” the sea goddess cheered.

Kami giggles behind her hand, “yes indeed. My husband to be is my childhood sweetheart”. Kairi smiled, something that she enjoyed was true love.

She despised something like forced love and unrequited love, especially if the god of love Eros had a hand in it. She thought pure mutual love was absolutely beautiful.

So seeing her servant getting happily married with someone she loved for a long time put a smile on Kairi’s face.

But the red headed, sea goddess always wondered. Would she ever marry. It is rare for gods and immortals to be faithful in their unions, but the select few who honor their marriage, live very happy lives.

She always imagined a fellow god or an immortal asking for her hand in marriage, especially when the both of them love each other equally. 

But that seemed more like a far away dream than a possibility. For starters her father Poseidon, forbade anyone from trying to court his daughters

Secondly she had no one that came to mind that would be a possible and capable suitor for her. There were the other gods like Roxas and Riku, but they were too much for her to handle.

She just hoped one day, she would find some sort of love. But Kairi was brought back to reality when she heard kami calling to her. “-id you hear me, my goddess?”.

Kairi shook her head and stared at the taller silverette, “sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. Could you please repeat that” Kairi said bashfully.

Kami smiled “of course. I was just asking if you’d like to bless my wedding”. The sea goddess nodded before her eyes blew wide, “you want me to bless your wedding?!” She exclaimed.

“Of course. You’re kind, beautiful, and one of the most appreciative gods I’ve ever met. it would be an honor to know that we would have your blessing when our union is finalized” she finished.

Kairi smiled and grasped Kami’s hands, “I would love to. Thank you for allowing me this responsibility”. Her servant smiled “Your welcome. If anything, we should be thankful that your accepting”.

Kairi was beaming, most of the time they pray for the goddess of love, Aphrodite’s blessing. But for them to ask for hers, was something she would be proud to do.

“When is the wedding” the sea goddess asked excitedly. “Next spring. We want the weather to be perfect” Kami said. Kairi smiled “I can’t wait”.

Terra POV

The nature god was quite impressed. Their flora and greenery on this island was very beautiful. Not only did this place have a vast array of flowers, but they even had trees and bushes not native to a forest.

The tall brunette god saw tall curved trees with large leaves, short trees that were cone like in shape, and even trees that had red bark. He was very intrigued by what this island had to offer.

Terra continued to admire his surroundings as he was led to his room, completely disregarding the structures in favour of the plant life.

“Alright my god. We have arrived. This is where you shall stay for the duration of your visit” Atlas said, bringing terra out of his thoughts.

The nature god turned his head and looked passed the taller man, only for his eyes to widened. Before him was what he would only describe as beautiful, and perfect for him.

It was a normal white temple, with a off white tan color to it. but it was teeming with plant life. The columns were wrapped in wood, spiralling up the stone pillar.

more wooden vines wrapped around the freize and cornice, and in place of tiles, the roof was covered in a thick layer of grass with a plethora of vibrant flowers on it.

And lastly. A large fence of forest trees surrounded the building.

At first glance it looked like an abandoned temple in the forest, but in actuality it was a well made room for a god of nature, that fit him perfectly.

“Wow. It’s beautiful” he muttered. “Thank you for the praise. We put much pride and effort into these rooms for our divine guest” The tall bluenette said.

“This is where I’m staying?” Terra said in disbelief. Atlas nodded “indeed. Is it not to your liking?”. “No, no. Quite the opposite. This is very much to my liking” The nature god responded.

“I’m glad to hear that. Let me show you inside” Atlas said. Terra nodded and followed his servant inside, only for his eyes to practically pop out of his head.

The inside was even more beautiful. The ground was also covered in a soft layer of green grass, with some vibrant flowers to lighten it up. 

More wooden vines travelled up the columns and onto the ceiling, where it woven into an intricate design, akin to a dream catcher from a foreign land.

There were some branches with bright leaves, but the light that filtered in made the room glow. 

On the opposite end was a canopy bed with a intricate design made of intertwining wooden vines. It was drape less but it did have brown silk for covers and pillows.

Terra was absolutely shocked. This room was something he could ever dream of. He’s a god that enjoys sleeping in the forests he frequents. But these seemed more comfortable and homey than that.

“Is the room to your liking?” Atlas asked. “Very much. This is more than I expected” the nature god blurted out. The blunette chuckled “I see. Well we aim to please”.

Terra walked further in. When his bare feet touched the grass, he immediately relaxed as he wiggled his toes in the softness of the ground.

A ghost of a smirk was on the taller man’s face. “I won’t bother you further. if you need anything, Just pour some magic into that lamp” he said, pointing off to the side.

Terra looked to the side to see a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb.

Atlas bowed then left, leaving Terra to himself, and his amazing room.

The second Atlas was gone, the nature god immediately dashed and jumped onto the bed, bouncing up a bit. He sighed in relief as he sank into the soft bed.

Terra was known for being quite the frequent and heavy sleeper. If one would stumble into a forest, they could happen upon terra napping on a tree.

But that wasn’t important. What was important was the dopey smile that terra had plastered on his face. 

He had never experienced something this soft before. And before you knew it, he was fast asleep, sprawled all over the couch snoring away.

What a god.

Vanitas POV

Vanitas clicked his tongue. He had to admit, this place was beautiful. But it was just too bright for his tastes. Too much green, and life around him.

He just absently gazed around as he followed his servant. But once in a while he gazed at Kaiser’s armoured arm.

The minute he saw it, he was interested. Compared to his own, his were more intricate and dangerous looking.

His were single pieces. Only covering the back of his hand and half around his forearm, with leather gloves that had small metal plates and sharp metal nails affixed to it.

But Kaiser’s looked better. His gauntlet had multiple plates that covered the entirety of his forearm. His fingers had tight metal plates tipped with curved talons.

Only the underside of his fingers and palm were uncovered, even then he wore a pitch black leather glove underneath. 

Finally his shoulder armor covered the entirety of his upper arm. His golden gauntlet was built for battle, and it looked very effective.

Feeding his curiosity, Vanitas decided to ask, “Where did you get that gauntlet?”. Without turning back, Kaiser answered, “the island’s blacksmith forged it for me”.

“Is that so. Do you think I can request for some armor” the god of death questioned. Kaiser hummed, “I believe you can commission armor. But you would probably have to pay for it, like I did” he answered.

Vanitas scoffed, “Huh?! Why do I have to pay. He should be honoured to make me anything” he said smugly. A vein bulged on his servants forehead.

“He has to pay for materials when he runs out. And his work is quite tiresome. He did in fact build most of the structures here” Kaiser explained.

Vanitas quirked a brow, “so? I’m a god. If I want something, a mortal should be grateful that I even ask him”. “This asshole” Kaiser thought.

“Even so. You are but a guest on my kings island. Standing on this island is more than enough for most gods” The inhabitant said.

“Says who” The god of death retorted. “Goddess Kairi, Naminé, Xion, and gods Roxas and Riku” he answered. Vanitas just stared at him dumbfounded.

“Huh? Those guys. Why would they say that” he questioned. “Because. They enjoy the island, so they respect it” he said bluntly, continuing to walk.

The god of death flicked his tongue in distain. “Alright my god. We’ve arrived” Kaiser said. Vanitas cross his arms and scoffed, looking up to see what kind of mess he would be staying in.

But his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk into pinpricks when he saw his room. It was a temple made of a shiny black stone, the polished surface making it borderline onyx quality.

The roof was made of black tiles, and the cornice had a mural of fighting warriors engraved on it.

Vanitas had to admit. It looked great, must better than his dump back in the underworld. But it still seemed like all talk and no substance.

“Pfft. It’s not much” he feigned. Kaiser quirked a brow, shaking his head as he walked inside the building. Vanitas following close behind.

Yet again, Vanitas was absolutely shocked. On the other side of the room was a bed with deep blue metal, and black silk for the pillows and covers.

The dark room was lit up with blue fire and steel torches. Off in the corner the god of death could see a small waterfall and pool surrounded by some stone. A a bath of sorts.

When he looked up, he saw that on the ceiling, there was a mural made of tiles. It was him standing proudly with his signature axe pointed down.

He was stroking his own ego, but the mural was as beautiful as him. But the most shocking of all was the fact that.

The room was filled with weapons.

Various shields were mounted onto the walls, Armor was affixed to wooden statues, and many racks were filled with swords and spears alike.

The variety of blades and blunt weapons alike were strewn about the room. His servant turned around to make a Whitt’s retort.

But his eyes widened in surprise, when he saw Vanitas’s face. The god of death’s face was in a excited expression, like when a child gets what they want.

His golden eyes gleamed in glee, it was unnerving and creepy to Kaiser. “This is all mine” Vanitas asked with enthusiasm. Sweat trailed down his face, “uh. Yeah. All of this is yours” Kaiser said.

Instantly Vanitas vanished from his side and reappeared in front of the nearest rack. He ran all over, inspecting each weapon.

One weapon in particular interested him. He grabbed it and held it up. It was curved, with a metal pommel, cloth wrapping in a diamond pattern, and a metal plate before becoming a wood.

The god of death looked at it intrigued. “What is this?” He thought, turning it around. “It’s a katana” His servant spoke up.

“Huh?” Vanitas exclaimed, gazing back at his servant. “It’s style of sword from a foreign land. More for slashing than stabbing.”

“Currently it’s inside the sheath, the black wooden section you’re holding onto right now” Kaiser explained. Vanitas looked back to the sword in his hand, before gripping the wrapped handle and pulling it out slowly.

He watched in awe as the blade was being pulled out of its protective sheath. It was silver, with a slightly duller, rippled texture along the blades curved edge.

Once it was completely out, the god of death raised it into the air. He stared at it in admiration. What most people don’t know, is that Vanitas has a weapon and blood fetish.

Dealing and receiving pain gives him pleasure and euphoria. Especially that one instance where he stabbed himself in the stomach to stab another person that was behind him.

Adding more onto his own hubris, the blade was polished into a reflective shine. So the god of death was able to see his own reflection in the sword.

“This is nice” Vanitas growled in a sexual manner. His servant Kaiser cringed. Never once has he seen someone so attracted to weapons. 

But seeing it before his eyes, he knew he needed to leave. “I’m.... going to leave now. if you need anything, Just pour some magic into that lamp” he said, pointing off to the side.

Vanitas lowered the sword and glanced to the side to see a golden wire lamp that had a spiral design, and floating in the center was a turquoise colored orb.

“What. ever” the god of death retorted, going back to admiring the katana. Kaiser sighed and left Vanitas alone. Muttering under his breath, “Fucking masochist god”.


End file.
